Right Through Me
by CuZ D
Summary: Sly was living the great life, he had Carmelita Fox, and was supposed to be happy right? Well, when he meets a young street begger named Dean, all that will begin to change...
1. Complicated

Ok, well, this is a new story I attempted (note the attempted) I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm new and trying… I don't own anything and I'm sorry that it is so short.

**Chapter one: Complicated**

"What am I going to do?" thought Sylvester James Cooper while he was sitting on the Interpol Station rooftop in Paris looking up at the moon; it had been a month after the whole Kane Island incident. He was currently in thought about that orange haired vixen that would, on many occasions, try to arrest him and send him to prison, but now, thanks to his faking of amnesia, has become his new partner in crime- or rather justice. He couldn't believe the outcomes of this past month, all the time he spent with her had really increased his affections for her. That was, until he was called and asked by Bentley to have a silent rendezvous just outside of town.

_**Flashback starts**_

"Sly, you came." Bentley said as he appeared out of the shadows in the alley, "Ya pal," said Sly, "I'll do anything for you, listen Bentley, I can't stay for long, Carmelita will want to know-"

"That's exactly what I needed to talk to you about Sly, we need you back, Murray and I need you Sly, without you, it's just not the same without you…"

"Look Bentley, I can't just give this up, I'm making progress with Carmelita, I finally am getting somewhere, you can't expect me to just throw that all away, can you?"

"Look Sly, I can't tell you what to do, you have given up a lot to try your little scheme, but just know, your brothers do need you…"

_**Flashback Ends**_

"Ugh, what am I going to do…?" After both mentally and physically sighing, Sly got up from the rooftop and looked up to the moon before he was interrupted by- "Hey Sly," Said the vixen herself, Carmelita, handing him a cup of coffee, "Penny for your thoughts?" she said tossing him a penny. Sly merely smiled, "I'm just admiring the moon, Paris is truly beautiful…" she smiled and nodded, he was right, it was beautiful, she rested her head on his shoulder and in return he put his arm around her and stroked her hair, she loved it when he did that. She was about to lean in for a kiss but he moved his head, "Everything alright?" Sly looked back at her and said, "Of course, just… thinking." She was about to protest but she saw he really wasn't in the mood, "Ok, well, let's go Sly, as beautiful as it is, it's really chilly out here, and I think you need to get some rest, we have a big job tomorrow, come on, I'll drive." She smiled at him and he smiled back. They gracefully jumped off the rooftop, using some smaller roofs as platforms, and found their way to Carmelita's car and as they both rode off into town, Sly couldn't stop admiring how beautiful both Paris, and Carmelita, truly were.

He smiled at this fact, he thought life was at its best, little did he know that tomorrow, he was in for a wakeup call…

OK! Well, I'm sorry if it sucked guys, I really am, please read and review, a lot would be appreciated


	2. New Faces

Hey guys, I'm back, thanks so much for the reviews, I appreciate them A LOT, I'm back with chapter 2, hope you like it

**Chapter 2: New Faces**

The next morning when Sly woke up, he got out of bed and slightly opened Carmelita's door to see if she was awake but to his surprise she wasn't there, so he figured she probably left and wanted to get breakfast or something.

Thinking of the word breakfast just made Sly's stomach growl, so, he decided to quickly just walk to the coffee shop two blocks over.

xxxxxxx

As Sly was walking across the street to find his favourite coffee shop, he heard the sound of police sirens, he looked behind him only to find a young looking grey wolf, he had dark brown- almost copper-ish hair, carrying a bag of apples and appeared to be sprinting away from two officers on heavy pursuit for him in their car.

Sly was without words, he remembered what it was like when he himself was at a young age like that scared wolf, he only had one thought "**I've got to help him."**

Sly sprinted after the wolf and grabbed him and carried him bridal style through an alley, he wasn't heavey, very light, maybe 15 or 16.

"Let me go!" He said while squirming in my arms and trying to bite me.

"Kid, listen I'm just trying to help y-" but before Sly could finish his sentence he was interrupted, by none other than-

"COOPER!" Carmelita Montoya Fox shouted as she jumped off the rooftops, landing right in front of them, "STOP! Put the fugitive down right now! Come on Sly, I don't know what you're doing, or why, but we can sought this out without any casualties, come on partner."

"Carmelita, I'm sorry, I can't." and with that, Sly took a stronger hold of the wolf and put him on his back and sprinted off, dodging Carmelita, and pushing down trashcans to stop her from following them.

"I HATE YOU SLY COOPER!" she shouted, "I can't believe you would betray me like this…"

Sly ran down the alley coming to an open and busy market place, he could have sworn Carmelita shouted something but he didn't hear what-

"Put me down! Who are you and why are you doing this!" he asked me after breaking hold of my grip.

"Listen Kid-"

"My name's Dean!" he shouted at me.

"Listen DEAN," I said grabbing him and taking him back into the safety of the shadows in the alley, after noticing people were beginning to stare, "I just saved you from landing in prison, just listen, my name's Sly, and right now, we have cops on our tails, we might as well just work together until the heat cools off."

"Fine." I heard him mumble.

I smiled, to offer some reassurance. I looked around the market place, there were vendors and fruit sellers all over the place, I looked for signs, I couldn't find anything,

"We're at the _Lygume _Market." Dean said as he looked up at me,

"Thanks." I took out my phone, "I'll get us out of here."

I dialled the number that I thought I wouldn't be calling for a long time, a part of me was nervous about the reaction I might get from the request but I was out of options,

"Hey Sly." Murray said as he picked up his phone on the other end.

"Listen Murray, I need your help, bring the van to the _Lygume_ Market, and hurry."

And with that, Sly hung up his phone, sat down inside the alley and waited for Murray, he had no idea what to do, in doing this little act of goodness, to save Dean from what would happen to him, he had given up what he had achieved with Carmelita,

"Thanks for saving me Sly." Dean said, sitting down near Sly. Sly noticed he actually had emerald green eyes, and pale white lips, he couldn't help but smile, he was cute- wait, did he just think Dean was cute?

"No problem Dean." He smiled, he wasn't going to get cought up in his thoughts, but before they could carry on with the conversation Murray's van pulled up and Bentley hopped out and started looking for Sly. Sly stood up and told Dean to come with them as they approached the van and Bentley smiled,

"It's good to have you back Pal." Bentley smiled at Sly,

"It's good to see the van again." Sly said returning the smile, and rubbing the side of the van with the Cooper signature racoon calling card.

"Who's the wolf?" Bentley eyed Dean suspeciosuly,

"Bentley, I'll explain later, right now, can we please get to the safehouse?" Sly asked, helping Dean into the van, "It's been quite a rush and I think it would be best if we get back to the safe house and strategise our next move."


	3. Home Sweet Home

Hey guys, I'm back… again, I just wanna thanks _slycoopergirl14_ for all the positive comment s=) you rock! :D

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home**

As the team van sped by on their way to the safe house, Sly was in deep thought trying to reflect on what just happened:

He saved a grey wolf named Dean from a horrible situation in jail.

He was back with his gang, his family,

Carmelita most likely hates him.

He was very uneasy about the last thing he came to a realization about, he was unconditionally and deeply in love with her, he didn't understand how just a few encounters with her, a little flirting, had lead to this "thing" for her, but before he could finish the van came to a halt

.

"Come on Dean, lets go." Sly opened the door and Dean jumped out, Sly followed and shut the door.

Sly smiled, "Wow guys, it's good to be home." Sly said as he saw that the hideout was in the exact same place as the encounter with Dimitri and his nightclub, that seemed so long ago, he wandered how Dimitri was doing, probably cuddling with his latest girlfriend on his cruise ship, that little idea made Sly smile.

"Yeah, we haven't found a better safe house since." Bentley said smiling, "But, it will do."

All four of them made their way inside the house, as Sly entered he saw everything exactly how he remembered it, the three stools around Bentley's laptop and blueprints, the sofa in the corner, and the door that lead to the kitchen, his bedroom and the bathroom, it wasn't the biggest safe house they have had, but as Bentley said, it will do.

"Sly, I'm tired." Dean said to Sly,

"Just follow the door right there to the basement and you'll find the bedrooms down there." Sly said offering a smile to Dean.

Dean rushed off into the basement and when the door shut behind him Sly couldn't resist asking Bentley something he had been itching him to ask for a LONG time,

"Bentley, where's my cane?" Sly asked,

Bentley chuckled and moved to a closet at the corner in the left of the room, "I knew you would want that back Sly, here it is." He opened the door and gave the cane back to Sly.

"Oh, how I've missed this cane." Sly said as he clutched the cane and gripped it harder.

"Ok Sly, down to business," Bentley said as he and Murray sat at those three stools summoning Sly to come and take a seat, "Who was that? Why is he here?"

Sly sat down, "Ok guys, his name is Dean, I saw him running down the street away from some really nasty looking cops, and I felt something for him, if you've ever seen what they do to thieves that are children in Paris, you'd understand why. I think he's an orphan and has nowhere to go, he's probably sixteen or seventeen, I don't know."

Bentley nodded, "Well, he looks nimble, agile; he could be of some use to us Sly."

Murray stood up, "Agreed, now guys, listen 'The Murray' is tired and he's off to bed, night." And Murray walked away and shut the door.

"Listen Sly, I need to know pal, what went up with you and Carmelita?" Bentley asked,

Sly's heart tugged when Bentley said her name, "Nothing at all, I'm completely fine."

"Sly, I've known you for a long time pal, I need you to talk to me, if we pull a heist and something goes wrong because she gets involved, I need to know you can handle yourself out there."

"I'm fine Bentley," Sly stood up and headed for the door, "I'm going to get some air."

"Sly wait-" Bentley called but it was too late, Sly was already out.

Sly always loved the smell and feel of fresh night air, he jumped onto the pole and climbed it and reached the top of the roof, he saw the peacock sign was repaired and placed back on his hinges. He thought of the last person he needed to think about and that was, Carmelita, going against his judgement he decided to go to her apartment just so he could see her beautiful face. He jumped off the roof and sprinted down the road and dodged a flashlight guard,

"Strange," he thought, jumping onto a car and then onto a roof, "Who would be employing them, Dimitri was part of the gang… " but he didn't allow himself to carry on thinking, he'd tell Bentley and sort it out later, right now, he needed to find Carmelita.

He ran on a narrow path leading to another rooftop, Carmelita's apartment, he jumped down onto the balcony and peered through, only to find her sitting on her bed, still in her uniform, reading a book, he could see slight tear lines down her fur.

Sly was shocked, Carmelita wasn't a very emotional person, when Neyla betray here, she was fine, when she was kidnapped by the Contessa, she was angered, sure, but nothing sad or anything, and now, Sly realised, he broke her heart, hurt her deeply.

Sly wanted to tell her the whole story, he wanted to open he door and hold her in his embrace, he wanted to kiss her and take her pain away, he was about to jump off the balcony when he heard that Spanish accent and he stopped dead in his tracks,

"Sly?" she asked, her voice sounded hurt,

I hid in the shadows on the side of the balcony and watched as she looked over the balcony in search for him,

"Sly?" she looked on the rooftops surrounding her balcony, and started to cry, "I wish you would just come back to me."

She fell to the floor, wiped her eye with her jacket but it just lead to her bursting into tears.

Sly jumped off the balcony and made his way back to the safe house.

But just before that, Carmelita could have sworn she heard the wind whisper, "**I'm so sorry**."

IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR ENDING IT LIKE THIS!

(Hides from books being thrown at me)

I know it is short, but I have a TON of homework, and I'm trying to update a lot before I forget, I'll be back soon.=) Please read and Review=)


	4. Truly Beautiful

Hey guys, I'll address reviews here, ok let's start:

_Snowangel02_: Haha, um, thanks? XD I appreciate that you like my story=)

_PeacefulyCrazy_: Whoop Whoop! Dude, I'm so happy I have a story! :D

**Chapter 4: Truly Beautiful**

The moon was shining brightly as Sly walked down the street, he decided not to rush back to the safe house, he wanted to reflect on the past minutes of what just happened, he couldn't believe what just happened, he had broken Carmelita's heart…

He found his way to the Eiffel Tower and looked up and was amazed, he always had seen it before, you know, when he pulled off heists, but never had he seen how truly beautiful it actually was, he walked away at the marvel and found his way to a nearby rooftop, he took out the roof guard, hmmm, he really must tell Bentley about them, sat down, and allowed his thoughts to wonder.

His thoughts returned to Carmelita, he remembered when, in this very location, she had first captured him and formally, placed him under arrest, they really had connected, they spoke about art and books and then she revealed she had saved a bottle of champagne to celebrate his capture, he smiled thinking back to the memories, if only he had told her he loved her, and forever will, he wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be broken and he wouldn't be so alone.

After about 10 minutes Sly figured it was time to go back, he looked up at the moon, it was probably ten or eleven pm, he walked along the roof top until he saw a hooded figure talking to a flashlight guard, he could faintly make out what they were saying,

"We have authenticated the fact that Sly Cooper is no longer with Interpol." The flashlight guard said,

"Excellent," the hooded figure said, "I believe that we will have Sly Cooper in our clutches shortly, be sure of that. Round up your man Daniel, I want that gang's hideout found."

Sly was shocked, whoever this person was, and they were employing all the guards.

Sly sprinted on the roof but out of an act of clumsiness, he slipped on a piece of tile and landed, gracefully, but he fell none the less, right in the line of the hooded figure.

"Shit!" the guard shouted in surprise.

The hooded figure turned to face Sly, "Well, speak of the devil himself," She sad amused, Sly assumed she was female, her voice was feminine and he also noted the two large bumps on her torso, "It's nice of you to join us."

Sly smiled and tipped his hat, "Well, how could I ever resist," he smiled his charming smile, "You obviously know my name, it would be just plain rude to not introduce yourself."

Her hood was lifted slightly, revealing a slight smirk, "Now Sly, why take all the fun out of it?" she touched the flashlight guard's shoulder, "Get him." And she disappeared into the shadow.

The Flashlight guard lifted his walkie talkie and called for reinforcements, but at the same time tried shooting Sly. Sly just dodged the bullet and sprinted away jut before he planted a smoke bomb.

Once again, after all the humdrum, of all the stray bullets, Sly found himself on the other side of Paris. He decided to just walk home; he was tired, battered and bruised. He walked off but found himself in front of a flower shop.

Inside he saw a bouquet of blue roses, decorated in a white dove patterned plastic, he was once again reminded of Carmelita, he gave her a blue rose when he stole the world's most expensive chocolate.

He kept staring at them, so, he decided to follow his instinct, so in a few moments, he was already inside the store.

The lock was easy to pick, it was just a simple key lock that he was able to manipulate with his cane, he found there was no alarm system, considering the fact that it looked like a very poor, small and slightly rundown flower shop, he found the flowers and took them, he felt a small guilt on his conscience slowly taking form so, he left a few gold coins on the counter.

He left the store and locked the door, and walked off to Carmelita's apartment, he decided not to run in fear that he might ruin the roses.

When he arrived, it seemed everything was perfect; a car was parked near a low rooftop near Carmelita's room creating a stairway to her balcony. In a few moments, he was standing outside her room.

He picked the sliding door like and found Carmelita asleep in her bed, he went to the side of her bed and placed the bouquet next to her bed on her bedside table, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you…" and placed a raccoon calling card on the flowers saying, "**Goodbye me sweet…**"

He looked at her for the final time and sighed, he would miss her, and she looked so peaceful lying there in bed, so peaceful, so silent, and just so beautiful.

Sly went outside to the balcony and locked the door. Moments later, Carmelita woke up.

Meanwhile, Sly sprinted down the streets, just wanting get back home.

He finally arrived back at the safe house, he opened the door and there was Bentley working away at his computer,

"Wow Bentley, you're up late." Sly said locking the door behind him.

Bentley rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, just working up some stuff, listen Sly, I know it's late but since you were out, have you seen any guard activity?"

Suddenly remembering the hooded figure, "Yes, about that, it appears we have a new problem Bentley, there is a girl, who has it out for us, I don't know who she is, she most likely knows a lot about us, considering she knew I was no longer involved with Interpol and news doesn't spread that far in Paris."

Bentley listened inventively, "Hmmm, interesting," Bentley said rubbing his chin and fixing his glasses, "Well, the matter is very pressing Sly but right now, its 11:32 pm, can't we just get some sleep?"

Sly nodded, it had been a long day, "Of coarse but Bentley, please don't ask why, but we have to leave Paris, as soon as possible."

**MEANWHILE:**

Carmelita Fox was sitting in bed contemplating what just happened, Sly- Copper had just broke into her apartment, kissed her, left her flowers and said that he loves her. She was overjoyed, but confused at the same time, her partner, I mean, her criminal, wouldn't act so harsh and hurried without a big and good enough reason, she wondered what he was thinking or cooking up for her, maybe it was a trap, he had played with her emotions before, and he was back to his life in crime. She was so confused, her decision went against her nature, everything she ever stood for, but she had made it and she came to one final conclusion:

She was **GOING** to find Sly because she felt something deep down inside of her for him...

And she was going to follow him until he is brought to justice.

Well, that was really fun, sorry that's it's so random but I have just come back and it's Monday and I'm busy=} ugh, never mind^^, please PLEASE read and review, thanks a bunch=)


	5. New Beginnings, Old Thoughts

A/N ok, response time:

**Haileybean1355****:** Um, I know you apparently don't care what I say, but I'd like to say something anyway, XD THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! Oh, and don't worry, I plan to eventually finish it, MUCH later. ;-)

Hmmm ok well, sorry I've taken a bit long, I have a little bit of writer's block and haven't been that inspired or encouraged, but I'll try guys=) thanks!=D

**Chapter 5: New Beginnings, Old Thoughts**

"What do you mean Sly?" Bentley asked, "We can't just get up and leave, Sly, what happened out there? I know it's been short, but something's changed in you, what's happened Sly?"

"Nothing Bentley, I just want to start a fresh, have a new beginning, think about it Bentley, and let's just go to America, England, India, anywhere, please." Sly begged.

"Sly, okay, just, lets do this, I can understand your want for a new beginning, but most likely the only hideout we probably could require without much hassle and not allowing the police to interfere, is Venice, in Italy." Bentley said.

Sly contemplated the idea; it would take some time for Carmelita to found them, as long as they were more discreet.

"Ok, Bentley," Sly said, "Thanks, can we leave in the morning?"

Bentley nodded, "I'll make the final preparations now." He said typing away on his lap top.

Sly smiled, "Thanks."

He walked away and found the door leading downstairs; he opened it and walked into darkness.

He found his way to the corridor that lead to the bedrooms and found his door and entered it.

He walked to his bed but found a little surprise in it.

"Um, Dean?" Sly asked, nudging his leg and smiling, "Goldilocks? What are you doing in my bed?"

Dean just rolled onto his side, Sly smiled, he better enjoy that bed, he grabbed an extra blanket and laid it over the wolf,

"Sleep tight." He said and then left the room.

He closed the door on his way and went over to the sofa and sat down, he didn't see a light on in the main room so he assumed Bentley was asleep, he looked over at the clock and saw it was midnight, he got up and grabbed a blanket from the closet near the television set and went back to the sofa, he lay down and drifted off to sleep.

The next day Sly woke up to find Murray busy packing in the kitchen,

"Hey big guy," Sly shouted from the living room, "What's going on!"

Murray walked into the living room with a bag full of supplies and food, "Come on Sly get up. It's 8 AM we're heading for Venice, I'm so amped!" he practically ran off heading for the van.

Sly smiled, sometimes, Murray really amused him.

He got up from the coach and headed for the bathroom, he turned the tap and waited for the water to heat up while he undressed himself.

He opened the shower door and walked in, as soon as the water flowed down his body, he felt like he was in paradise. He let the water was away his memories, all his guilt and all his thoughts,

It was a new beginning

.

He turned the tap off and got out of the shower, he wiped himself off with a towel and wrapped it around his waist and looked at his face in the mirror, he had slight bags under his eyes but a good nights rest would get rid of them.

He hopped out of the shower and walked down to the corridor and opened his door to quickly change into cleaner and fresher clothes, he took his towel off and got dressed.

He grabbed his cap on his way to the stairs leading to the main door and made his way up there.

He opened the door and found the table empty, no blueprints, no plans, no maps, everything was cleared, he opened the door to outside to find Bentley and Murray busy packing some bags,

"Hey Sly," Bentley said, "You ready to go?"

He smiled, "Yes, yes I am," Sly said, "But, where's Dean?"

Murray pulled a confused expression, "We thought he was with you?"

Sly was slightly, ever so slightly, pissed, where was Dean, first he had to save him and now he runs away! That ungrateful, immature, stupid little-

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late for whatever this is, just had to take care of some business." Dean looked surprised, "What's going on?"

Sly was about to say something but Bentley cut him off, "Come on Dean, we'll tell you in the van."

"Sure," he said smiling at Sly "Lets go Sly."

Sly smiled back at him, sure, I mean he was late but he had that face, you know, a face you can't stay mad at. He smirked at the thought and climbed into the passenger seat followed by Murray in the driver's seat and Bentley and Dean in the back.

They sped of down the streets of Paris on their way to Venice.

This is it, thought Sly, my new beginning.

Whoop whoop! Chapter 5 done! Sorry its shorter guys, I'm kinda stuck with my writer's block, but I promise next chapter will be longer and dramatic, I have some real plans for Sly!;-) oh and guys, I have a poem about the fic please read it, I'd really appreciate it=)

Please read and REVIEW!=)


	6. Night Time In Venice

ELLO AGAIN PEOPLEZ! I'm back=D and really busy, sorry, been a bit discouraged but as long as I'm making one person happy I'll write ;)… anyhoo, I'm introducing an another OC in this story/chapter(s) sorry guys, but she's been stuck in my mind all week, sorri, forgive me of ma sins! =) Enjoy!

I don't own Sly Cooper and all those characters, I own Dean and Leah.

xXx

**Chapter 6: Night time in Venice**

The trip to Venice was dragging on, we traveled quickly but everything slowed down in Sly's mind, Bentley was handling the map while Murray was speeding up and down the road, I smiled, he was missing those days as a race car driver. Dean was in the back of the van amusing himself by drawing on a notepad, shame, I really felt bad about being angry at him earlier I mean, he was most likely an orphan, picked up from the streets and now on his way of to Venice without a say in the matter?

"Hey Bentley?" I turned my head facing him, "Wouldn't it be easier to help Murray out if you sat in front? I'd be more than happy to swap places."

Bentley agreed and thanked me, I stepped over the seat and we traded positions, I sat where he was listening to Bentley and Murray arguing, 

"Take a right here!" Bentley shouted, Dean lifted his head from his notebook, surprised of the yelling.

"Its forward Bentley, I know what I'm doing!" Murray replied, those two really made me smile.

"Ok you two, come now, Murray, Bentley has the map just listen to him." I called from the back seat.

"FINE." Murray said, not really yelling and the van took a sharp left causing Bentley to hit the window and myself landing on top of Dean. The can came to a halt just before,

We all erupted in laughter, except for Dean who was very confused,

"Um, not to imply that I don't pay attention or don't enjoy being crushed and all, but what just happened?" he asked.

I smiled and pulled myself off him, and fixing my cap, "Nothing, Dean, brothers just being brothers." I said nudging Murray,

I got a smile in return from him, and he started the van and we were on the road again,

"Take a right here." Bentley said smiling,

"Let's not start this again Bentley." Murray said joyfully,

I took a sat just opposite of Dean who was now busy with his notebook again,

"Dean, what exactly are you dong?" I said pulling my cane closer to me and sitting it next to me.

He looked up at me, and said, "It's a sketch."

"Can I please see?" I asked giving him a puppy face.

He seemed unsure but then smiled, "Okay, please don't laugh though…"

I reassured him by giving him a big smile and took the notebook as he handed it to me, and I was speechless, 

He drew me standing on a rooftop holding my cane with the moon in the back ground and the busy Paris streets in the middle ground in black and white with A LOT of detail.

"Wow Dean, it's, beautiful." I said in awe.

He blushed, "Thanks Sly…" I handed him back the note book, and he smiled upon receiving it,

It was slightly awkward from that point, so I decided to break the silence, "So Dean, tell me about how you ended up in Paris, excuse me if I'm assuming but you don't sound French."

He put his note book down, "Yeah, I'm not French, I come from England, my father and I moved to France when I was about 10, he was fluent it French so he was able to find employment but he was killed by a robber during a raid from a TV store in downtown Paris when I was 14, ever since then I've lived in the streets."

He was similar to me, I was correct, "Don't worry Dean, I also lost my father when I was young, but it lead me to an orphanage, where I met Bentley and Murray, and we've been a gang ever since."

"Oh, don't worry, I know all about the Cooper gang, I may have not said anything about it when I first saw you, because of the kidnapping, but I knew it was you, you are kind of a world class thief, in case you haven't noticed, and your gang, if I do say so myself, is legendary." He said with a smile.

I smiled back, "and you, little Dean, could be part of that gang."

The hours rolled by and after taking a nap twice and Bentley taking the wheel for the other half of the way, we arrived in Venice and we were right outside the safe house.

"Wow, what a trip," I said unlocking the back doors to the van and jumping outside to find bright moonlight.

We all got out of the van and I helped take the luggage to the lounge, we had a much bigger safe house in Venice compared to Paris, it had a decent TV, two bathrooms, a lounge, and 5 bedrooms, very cozy.

Bentley was busy setting up his plans and blueprints on our table and set up his laptop, "Ok, lets get down to business."

"Sly, we don't know what's going on in Venice ever since Octavio; I need you to take some recon photos."

I was happy hearing this; I was up for some cool night air, "My specialty." I took the camera on the way out and shut the door.

It was bliss feeling that cool air rushing through my hair, I decided I might as well go for a tour of Venice while I completed Bentley's job.

I found my way to the Venice police HQ and took a picture, good to know the police are close by, I saw the giant previous Octavio tower sign that was now a clock,

"Lovely." I thought as I scaled my way up the tower hoping to get a proper look at the city.

I made my way to the highest point of the tower and pulled out my bonicucom, and looked around the city,

"Stunning." was all I could say, the guard activity had died down, there was almost no guards left, so, which made me ever so curious, judging that not average people would be awake at 2 am, to see a faint figure wearing a hooded cloak walking over on the bridge leading to Octavio's old opera house.

"What the hell?" I thought, I was in the mood for action, so I jumped off and paraglided onto the bridge, if my calculations were correct they should be right under-

"Who are you! And why did you stalk me!" I heard someone behind me say as he took a curved knife and trapped me in his hold,

"My, my, you don't even know me and you're trying to kill me?" I said in my charismatic way, just as I slid my cane around their heel and tripped them.

I held my cane up to his face and shouted, "I'm Sly, lovely to make your acquaintance, and you are?"

I lifted my cane to reveal the person underneath the hood only to find out "he" was actually a she.

xXx

Hehehehe, and the plot thickens, I promsed romance but I never said that it would be with Carmelita in this chapter, aren't I a stinker? XD Haha, but I will write more, I'm just really lazy, please review and send my messages and I'll get off my arse and type, thanks=)

NB **PLEASE** REVIEW!=D


	7. Leah

AN: HEY GUYS! **Sorry** I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I have been hell busy with projects and tests and a lot of shit…. Anyway, happy Valentine's Day :D I know I'm late but still, thanks guys ;)

Remember to review, it inspires me and makes me happy and fuzzy inside! =)

**Chapter** **7**: **Leah**

xXx

Wow, I thought,

"GET OFF ME!" She shouted, she had a slight Russian accent, but only just,

Her hood had completely fallen off and it revealed a pure snow white face, she was a beautiful snow leopard, she had black stripes leading down her face with black spots on her forehead, her right ear had two piercings, her eyes were a very dark emerald green, she had a very calm, peaceful thing about her, Sly was mesmerized, she was beautiful.

"Um, this is the part where you, GET OFF ME!" she shouted while squirming.

"Oh, sorry, so sorry miss?" Sly said quickly getting off her and loosening his cane's grip on her ankle.

"I don't introduce myself to strangers, especially if they've just knocked me to the ground!" she sad trying to push me to the ground.

"You're very playful aren't you?" Sly said while smirking, "and besides, I'm not a stranger, I introduced myself, and I'll do it again, I'm Sly Cooper, and you are?"

She stopped trying to shove him, "Call me Leah." She said almost smiling.

"Charming," Sly said smiling, "So, Leah, what exactly is a gorgeous young girl, such as yourself, doing up so late at night?"

"Well Mr. Cooper, I could be asking why would you stalk gorgeous, young girls, such as myself, so late at night." She said smiling, "But then, that would ruin the mysteriousness of our encounter."

"Tell me, I can keep a secret." Sly said winking.

"OK," she said rubbing your chin, "Try keeping up."

She said as she ran off, Sly smiled, "I do love a challenge!"

She laughed and jumped off Rialto bridge Sly ran after her, he was on the edge of the bridge's roof when she pulled off her coat, she was wearing black, very tight skinny jeans, with two sheaths for her curved knifes on her waist, a tight purple top and a grey coat underneath, it was very small on her but that just made her, (ahem) endowments larger. He ran after her, hell, lets be honest, Sly thought she was hot, he saw here jump on an umbrella, sprung into the air and did a forward flip and landed on the roof.

Sly watched from below as she sprinted across the rope onto another rooftop, hmmm, she had skills; he jumped onto a pressurized bin and landed on the roof right in front of her,

"Not bad ring tail!" she said jumping over him, "but hurry up!"

His heart tugged at hearing 'ring tail' it seemed that nothing would break this, he had to confront this thing, he missed her like hell, but he had a responsibility with his gang, he couldn't just go back to her after all this, his mind was saying no, but his heart said yes…

"Hey Cooper!" Leah shouted as she broke through a window leading into previously Octavio's Opera house.

She leapt inside. Why not? I thought as I followed,

"FREEZE!" was all I heard as I entered the darkness…

I felt a hand come around me about to reach my front, I grabbed the person but I lost balance and we fell on the floor and the threatener lay on top of me,

I heard giggles only to find Leah was on top of me, I smiled, "I was just joking…" she smiled looking into my eyes, they were truly beautiful, if eyes are truly the window into the soul, Leah was stunning…

Until she looked away, "Well, lets go Cooper." She said getting up and helping me up, a part of me was glad that was over, but another part was slightly disappointed.

"Ok, well, rite now, we're in a supply closest in the Modern Arts Museum of Venice, and," she said looking down and pulling a puppy dog face, "I would really appreciating some help acquiring one little painting…"

I smiled at her, "Ok, I've got time."

She was overjoyed and grabbed my hand pulling me to the door; she unlocked the door using her knives and pulled us out into the open.

We found our way into the main room and saw many magnificent works of art, there was just laser security surrounding the paintings, easy game, Sly thought.

"There it is!" Leah whispered pointing to a small sized pointing hanging on the wall behind a flashlight and a couple of laser beams,

"I'm on it." I said as a jumped over a couple of beams, I maneuvered around the spotlights and slid on one of the lasers, and found the painting, I took it off and left a calling card and returned to Leah and handed her the painting,

"Thanks Sly!" she said hugging me and smiling, "How did you do that by the way?" she asked as we headed out the window, "The whole laser thing?"

I smiled at her, "Family secret." And then winked.

We found our way out and walked back to Rialto Bridge and jumped onto the bridge's rooftop,

"Thanks Sly for a wonderful evening," she said,

Sly was about to reply but she smacked her lips against his and he closed her eyes, I loved the feel to her, how she felt when he held her, she was a joy and comfort, she ended the kiss, smiled at him, and ran off into the night,

Sly stood their smiling,

Wow, he thought once again,

He took the pictures of the museum, the bridge, and a couple of other buildings and returned to the safe house,

He entered the building and found that everyone had gone to bed; he moved over to the table and placed the pictures on it. He looked out of the window and saw the boats floating by,

Venice was beautiful, and so was Leah.

xXx

Whoop! I'm back Bitch! Sorry it's short guys, I'm trying, really, I am, anyway, I got the idea of Leah after playing Sly 2 and remembering how Sly asked Neyla out, anyway, Carmelita WILL be back, promise, anyway thanks for reading now…

**REVIEW!** :)


	8. A Big Surprise

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! =D sorry for the long update, been feeling lazy XD Haha, well, here's chapter 8, hope you guys enjoy. =] remember to read and review. :)

xXx

**Chapter 8: A Big Surprise**

Sly walked away from the window and stopped admiring all the boats and gondolas and decided to turn in.

He walked across the room, through the door, and found his way into the living room.

The living room was quite large, it had a large HD flat screen TV, a large sofa with a fireplace on the right side of the room, there was also a coffee table in front of the sofa with various magazines.

He walked past the fireplace looking at the dieing embers and warmed himself with the last of the heat.

He rubbed his arms and walked off towards his room, he opened the door and looked around the room,

It had a large window that showed off the boats, near by building and Rialto Bridge, looking at the bridge reminded him of Leah. It had a rather large closest and a queen bed.

He walked towards the bed and threw his shirt off onto the floor; he put his cane next to his bed on the bedside table. He lifted the blankets off the bed and climbed into bed; he brought the sheets over his body and let his brain slip off into darkness…

Sly was standing on top of the Venetian Police Headquarters, the moon was at its climax, in the center of the sky, and that's when he heard her,

"Cooper!" Carmelita shouted, firing an electricity bolt from her shock pistol just missing Sly.

Sly dodged the bolt, "Listen Carmelita, you don't need to do this, you have all the facts wrong, please-"

"No Sly!" she said cutting him off, "You're all the same! Every single thief and criminal! I'm done playing games! It ends now."

She said zapping him with her shock pistol, Sly fell into darkness once again but he could have sworn he heard her say, "I love you ringtail…"

Sly woke up in cold sweat,

It was just a dream Sly thought, as he sat upright on his bed, what was he going to do with Carmelita, he was in love with her, he couldn't deny it any longer, but what would he do? What if she does feel how she acted in his dream?

He mentally sighed, he looked at his window, the boats were sailing around the town and there was some police activity down by the museum, he smirked, they probably found the absence of Leah's painting and his calling card in its place.

He got out of bed and checked his watch, 16:43, wow, Sly thought, he really slept in…

He put on a new shirt, grabbed a cap, put on his shoes and grabbed his cane, and exited his room.

He found Murray and Dean playing video games, he used the Shadow Power power up and snuck past them and went through the door leading to the main room.

He found Bentley drawing on one of his maps,

"Afternoon Sly," Bentley said, "Um, Sly, were you up to anything last night that attracted the attention of the Venetian Police? Such as breaking into the local arts museum?"

"Oh," Sly said shrugging, "I just stole a piece of art, something simple, that I'd like to keep."

"Very well Sly," Bentley rubbed his chin, "We'll just wait for the heat to cool down before we spring another heist." He then began typing furiously on his lap top,

"No problem," Sly said whilst smiling, "Hey Bentley, do you mind if I go out to get some lunch?"

"Of coarse not pal, go for it, just stay on the D.L." he said looking up from typing.

Sly turned around and walked towards the door and opened it up and locking it on his way out for safety purposes.

He ran halfway across the bridge and then climbed one of the flagpoles and hoped on one of the cloth banners. He paraglided towards the clock building but landed on the trapdoor above a river. He started walking on the bridge and accented upwards but he didn't notice that he was being watched by someone standing on the giant lion statue.

"Hey Sly," Leah said, hopping off the statue landing behind Sly.

"Hey Leah," Sly said smiling.

"What you up to?" She asked, prowling around Sly in a circle, like a lioness circling her prey.

"Nothing much, just getting lunch." Sly said shrugging.

"Mmmm, yum," she said whilst licking her lips and staring at him attentively, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Sly said winking, "But on one condition…"

"And that would be?" she asked smirking and pulling a cute innocent face.

"I demand you tell me where I can get decent pizza." Sly said pulling a large grin,

Leah giggled and said, "All in due time, baby, all in due time…"

She said beckoning him to follow her, "We can try Bella's Café, their pizza is divine." She said licking her lips.

He nodded and fallowed her as she ran off,

They jumped off the building and crossed Rialto Bridge to the tar pit in front of the museum,

"STOP!" Leah said halting on the middle of the bridge, she started grinning, "Wow Sly, look at all the cops, I guess you know how to make a scene hey?"

"You have no idea Leah." Sly said smirking, "But I can still get us inside of the café, just grab my hand."

She did as she was told and immediately they both disappeared and were invisible. Sly took Leah's hand and guided them past all the cops to the café and they both entered silently.

They entered the café and saw it was abandoned, Sly wasn't surprised it was way past closing time. He let go of Leah's hand and she was shocked,

"Sly, what just happened?" she asked confused and surprised,

"It's a family skill," Sly said smiling, "OK, back to the main goal of this operation, to the pizza oven!" Sly said pointing toward the kitchen and smiling at Leah.

She smiled back and raced Sly to the kitchen, she was abnormally fast and won the race, and they both entered and began making their pizzas.

Sly took out all the ingredients while Leah took out dough and started rolling and flattening out the dough. Sly made tomato base and spread it on the pizzas and they added their toppings, Leah threw a olive at Sly and he parried the attack by catching it and throwing two more olives at her, and she replied by throwing more ingredients, they both burst out laughing and continued making their pizzas after the food fight.

After about ten minutes of waiting and baking, the pizzas were ready and they both began eating them, they started discussing Venice and how they got there and family history,

"Well, I actually come from the snowy mountains in Russia, I'm nomadic in a sense, I was brought up by my mother after my father abandoned us, my mother lives in New York, we moved there when I was about 7. She's still alive today and I visit her often but I travel the world, going where I please and when I please. What about you Sly?" she said grabbing another slice.

"I came to Venice looking to start a new beginning, my gang and I are masters at thievery, we steal from master criminals, for a few reasons, 1. If you stole from a master criminal, it would mean you're a master thief, and 2. There is no fun, honor or dignity stealing from regular people." Sly said taking another bite of his pizza slice.

"Interesting Sly, I must say, you're really something different…" she said moving closer to him,

"I could say the same about you Leah…" he said moving closer to her.

There was hesitation on Sly's part but when their lips met, everything fell into place. He held onto her as she leaned into him and deepened their kiss, she held onto him and he caressed her body. They had to break apart on the account of they both needed oxygen and decided to leave the shop.

They left the shop and went outside but quickly took notice that the cops were still outside, Sly grabbed Leah's hand and guided her and himself to the bridge and jumped onto it for protection and precautionary reasons,

"Well, well, well, who's this we have her?" Leah sad looking over the bridge staring at the person, who was standing in the centre of all the cops and police,

Sly was speechless to say the least.

xXx

BUM, BUM, BUM! Who is it! I dunno, read and **REVIEW** and you'll find out!;)


	9. So Much for New Beginnings

A/N: Guys I'm back!=) sorry I took LONG to update but I'm back! Thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it guys, you all make me happy! =)

So, here's chapter 9! Read and review!=)

**Chapter 9: So Much for New Beginnings…**

"Lieutenant Gronk," Carmelita Montoya Fox said as she walked closer to the gorilla in the middle of the previously tar pit now flooded with police cars, "What is the situation?" she asked while putting her pistol in her pocket.

"Um, we have surrounded the museum and searched for any sign of break in and theft miss Fox," the purple gorilla said, "One painting is missing, entry was forced through a window on the second floor, and a very key piece of evidence was found…"

The vixen looked at him more attentively, "What was found?"

The gorilla turned away from the fox and proceeded towards a black bag and pulled out a white see through bag with a blue and white calling card with a raccoon face shape.

"Cooper…" was all Carmelita muttered.

She nodded at the gorilla, "Nice job lieutenant, I'd like to search the inside."

"Yes Inspector." He said whilst saluting her and following her inside.

Sly and Leah stopped crouching and stood up properly on the bridge,

"Wow Sly," she said, giving him a smile, "I suppose you are world class."

"Now, why would I lie to you?" Sly said winking.

"True," she said busy circling Sly; she seemed to enjoy doing that to him, "I mean, I can be really cruel if provoked…"

"Oh," Sly said halting her immediately, "I'd love to see that."

She smirked and then leant forward into him, she tenderly put her lips against his and allowed her lips to part and make room for Sly. She ended the kiss and looked into his eyes,

"One day…" she said before winking and running off,

"Wait!" Sly said but it was too late, she was already gone.

Why does she always tend to leave at the most inappropriate moments? He mentally sighed, ah well.

He was about to leave and sprint off when he heard voices again,

"Lieutenant Gronk," Carmelita said, "Round up your men and tell them to go home now, we have our suspects and there's nothing else to do, get a cleaning crew here and go home."

"Yes Inspector." Gronk said before saluting and walking off inside.

Carmelita looked out into the city and all the boats and gondolas, and the now setting sun, she decided to take her own advice and head home, and she walked across the bridge and began her journey home.

Sly watch her move down the bridge, he knew he shouldn't follow her, she was in the past, he moved on, he was with Leah, he, he was supposed to be happy now. Sly sighed; the things that love can make you do…

Carmelita took out her pistol and headed towards her apartment, she went up the stairs unaware that Sly was busy following her and was hot on her trail; she dropped down from the bridge and landed near the clock building and just outside her door.

"Oh Cooper, you just can't stay out of trouble can you…" she said before unlocking the door, now looking up at the darkened sky lit up with stars, unaware that the said raccoon was right above her.

"Where's the fun in that Carmelita?" Sly said jumping down to land a few feet away from her.

She spun around and hid all traces of emotion from her face beside anger.

"We could have much more fun in a jail cell playing cops and robbers." She said trying to kick him,

He dodged stealthily and kissed her cheek, "Cops and robbers is more of a…. Outdoors game." He winked at her, "Catch me if you can babe."

She shot at him while he quickly jumped on a table and then a roof,

Wow, Sly thought, she's much more aggressive; he quickly hid behind a pole in the darkness and waited until she arrived.

Moments later, Carmelita landed on the roof and surveyed the area,

"Damn it Sly!" she shouted, "Grow up and lets end this!"

She surveyed the area and when she was finally satisfied she lowered her pistol and looked up into the sky,

"Why do you always end it like this, I just want everything to go back to the way it was in Paris…" she said with a slight build up of water in her eye but she wiped it away.

She turned away and was about to jump off and return home when she heard a voice,

"Don't you dare think I don't want that as well..."

Carmelita spun around only to find Sly Cooper right behind her.

She pulled her gun out but Sly gripped it and lowered it, "Can't we please just talk?"

She tried to get him to let go of the gun but she eventually gave in and put it away,

"What Sly? All was done back in Paris, actions speak louder than words and what you did was…" she said looking away and up at the moon.

"You don't understand, the boy would have been killed Carmelita," Sly said trying to reassure her, "I can't let that happen, what if he was me?"

She looked at him puzzled, "How does that have any significance to you?"

"It just does ok," Sly looked at her in her eyes, "Listen Carmelita, that's not important-"

"Not important!" She said almost slapping him but resisted the temptation, "He's the whole reason we were ripped apart!"

He grabbed her face and kissed her, she broke apart and slapped him,

"Don't you dare!" she said practically breathing flame but then pulled him closer and smacked her lips against his.

The kiss was perfect, yeah, he loved Leah's kisses, they were fresh and flirty, but Carmelita…

When he felt her body against his, he could feel a deep flame a passion be unleashed and spread through out his entire body.

She could feel the passion that was spilled into her from Sly, she knew then and now how she felt.

She may hate him some times, she may want to hurt him or send him to jail but now there is always one thing she'll always know, and that, is she is always and forever will be, in love with Sylvester James Cooper.

The kiss ended because of the lack of oxygen but he still held her in his embrace.

"I've missed you so much ringtail…" she said allowing her head to fit onto his shoulder,

"Ditto." He said wrapping his arms around her and grabbed her arms,

"Remember when we danced in Paris like this?" he asked looking into her eyes,

"Yes, it was bliss…" she said accepting the offer for a dance.

He held her hand and body and led her into a Waltz to silent music.

It didn't matter what was going on in the world around them, it didn't matter that she was a cop or he was a master thief, all that mattered was Sly, Carmelita and their love.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have another situation where two opposites attract…" was all the hooded figure said, standing on a rooftop a few hundred meters away, watching the couple dance away under the moonlight.

xXx

A/N: whoop! I'm back and loving it! XD I told yall Carmelita would be back and WITH FLUFF! Hope yall like a lot! =)

**ReViEw PLEASE! **;)


	10. Sadistic Artwork

OK guys, I'm here again, and I'm back with the big **10!** (You know, the big one O! =D)

YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! YEAH BABY!

I'm kinda confused about the chapter now because I'm trying to contemplate different possibilities…=? ... Hmmm, well I promise I'll get something up, anyway, yall better be grateful! I gave up doing homework for you! ^^, THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY!:}

Hope you guys enjoy, sorry if it doesn't reach such a high standard…

Commence Reading! =)

**Chapter 10: Sadistic Artwork.**

"This changes everything…" the hooded figure said leaping off the building and disappearing into the darkness.

The couple that was dancing in the moonlight were experiencing true and utter bliss,

Carmelita was over whelmed with happiness that she had HER criminal back, there was a part of her that was eager to zap and or arrest him, but the time they spent together, had given her enough strength to overcome that urge.

Sly… was confused, he was happy to have the love of his life back in his life, but, how long would it last and would they, considering their professional differences, be able to be together?

He held her and then twirled her before catching her and leaning down allowing her to caress in his hands,

She looked into those light, sparkling, chocolate, eyes, and without breaking the pose, she kissed him.

He returned the action by kissing her back. The whole world froze at that moment, there was complete silence. The dance ended with the two just in a comforting embrace, side-stepping.

"I love you Sly…" Carmelita whispered, still resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you to." Sly said in a silent tone, not trying to ruin that perfect moment.

"I'm so sorry I believed you left me," she said in a hurt tone, clearly she was still confused about this whole thing, "I should've known better… "

"Shhh." Sly said whispering, then kissing her forehead, "I'll be with you forever."

"I'd call myself your guardian angel, but I'm not exactly the most saintly person…" he said smirking.

Carmelita just smiled; she didn't want to carry on with that thought because they were, after all, on opposite sides of the law. That didn't matter now, up until that irritating little moment…

"Miss Fox!" her walkie talkie went off blasting and shouting words that destroyed the little moment of happiness, "Requesting immediate back up! Come to the HQ quick!"

"On my way," she said putting the walkie talkie closer to her mouth, "Hang in there."

She wanted to say something to him but wasn't able to find the words,

"I understand." Sly said smiling at her,

She smiled back and hugged him; he hugged back and gave her a peck.

She finally let go of him and jumped off the building.

He stood there, contemplating the whole thing in his mind, Carmelita does love him, and he loves her, could life actually get any better?

"Hello Sly." Leah said coldly, as she jumped onto the roof, supposedly no, but it could get worse, "Never figured you were such a good dancer."

"Leah-" Sly said, but was cut off; he could have sworn he saw a tear forming in her left eye.

"Don't say a thing," Leah said taking out her blade and turning in her hand, she moved it in such a position; it looked like she had claws, "You know, I really thought you felt the same… Ah well, I can at least have the pleasure of killing her, and watching you suffer."

"Look Leah, I know you're upset," Sly said looking at her in shock and surprise, "But you aren't a killer."

She looked at him for a moment and he could have sworn he saw hate that raged on in a fiery inferno,

"You'd be so surprised…" She said stealthily cutting Sly's cheek,

"Whoa!" he said in surprise and backing off,

Leah licked the knife and looked back to him in a smug expression,

"There's still many things you don't know about me," Leah sad, "I'd kill you now, but then where's all the fun? Besides, this is just the beginning…"

She smirked and then ran past him, he tried whacking her with his cane but missed, she stopped and blew him a kiss at the edge of the roof, "Goodbye Ringtail."

She then did a back flip over the roof. Sly sprinted to the edge of the roof only to find that she was gone,

"Get back here!" he shouted, but was only replied with a silent laughter that filled the night air, he wasn't sure if he imagined it, or if it was real, but he knew one thing,

He and his gang were in for something big.

He climbed a rain pipe onto a higher roof to survey Venice and see if he could perhaps find Leah.

He landed on the roof but after a moment, his bonicucom went off,

"Yeah Bentley?" he asked looking into the device waiting for a reply,

"Um Sly, we have a slight problem…" Bentley said beginning to stop concealing his panic,

"Ok Pal, what's wrong?"

"Dean!" he said almost yelling, "He's gone!"

"OK Bentley, relax Pal, he can't be far, tell me the whole situation." Sly said trying to calm his friend.

Bentley explained the whole situation to Sly, Dean said he was going to go for a walk, but hasn't returned and it's been an hour.

"OK Bentley, I'm sure he's here," Sly said, "He's probably just on one of these rooftops."

"Yes, yes, that seems logical, given his free and adventurous personality," Bentley said, mumbling, "OK Sly, please get him back, he's a risk to this whole thing."

"No problem pal." Sly said, putting the gadget back in his pocket.

He sighed this boy was becoming a real problem; he climbed the flag pole and jumped into the air and landed perfectly on the spike at the top using the Ninja Spire Jump.

He surveyed the area, no traces of the wolf, but then, he found something that he wasn't looking for,

I guess what they say is true, Sly thought, you always find things you need when you're searching for another thing, he said as he say Leah creep into a building two blocks away from his currant position.

He leapt from the pole and paraglided over to the building where Leah had entered,

"Ok, once we get this over with, I'll get Dean, and get back to the safe house." Sly thought, it wasn't a well thought out plan, but that was never Sly's style.

He entered the door, and was speechless at what he found in the room.

"Well Cooper," Leah said jumping, and upon landing, putting on a large grin, "So glad you could join us."

Her grin widened when she saw what he was looking at, "Like it?" she said, "I think, it's a lovely piece of artwork."

He wanted to reply, tell her she was sadistic, cruel and evil, but no words could come out, all he could focus on was the 'Us' in the room that she referred to.

"Sly… Help…" was all it could muster to say,

Sly was livid.

xXx

That was fun, hope you guys enjoyed, I promise I'll updated, ok, well, now that you've read, please **REVIEW!****=)…..**It makes me feel happy and fluffy inside! XD


	11. One Final Request

Ok guys, first like to say… I'm SO SORRY! I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE AND I REALLY AM! But I'm back :) anyway time to reply and such:

**Gangster Cow**: thanks for adding the story! You Rock! :)

**kenokosan**: Maybe, maybe not? XD

Well Guys, thanks so much for all the subscriptions and I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! YALL KICK ASS! :) Now, on with the story…:D Remember to READ AND REVIEW! :)

**Chapter 11: One Final Request**

Sly just stood there, breathing fire watching as the person squirmed on the floor,

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Leah said smirking, and then walking around the room looking at the person.

Sly finally got out of his glued position, and ran to victim of Leah's sadistic ideas,

"You bitch!" Sly screamed at his previous romantic interest before collapsing onto his knees next to him, "Dean, Dean? Are you okay?"

Sly looked at Dean and was shocked when he first saw what Leah had done, but now, he was speechless. There were streaks of red running from Dean's face, from his eye, down his cheek and down his shirtless torso, leaving a pool of red blood around him. Sly also noticed that on the centre of his chest there was his trade marked calling card.

"Dean, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt…" Sly said looking down obscuring Dean's view at his face

"Sly, it's fine, really it is," Sly looked at his face, not noticing that Leah slipped out of the building,

"Kick her ass for me Sly." Dean said lifting his chin slightly, "I love you Sly Cooper."

Dean closed his eyes and breathed his last breath, smiling.

Sly looked at the younger boy, shocked at his last five words, he shoved all thoughts to the back of him mind except his last request.

"Leah!" Sly shouted looking around the room. Unsurprised he discovered she fled from the scene. He looked at Dean, so peaceful… he would come back for him after catching Leah, he sprinted out of the building and into the night.

He sprinted though the streets of Venice in search for Leah, he found her near the police HQ.

She was looking up at the sky until she noticed his presence and smiled,

"Ah, Sly," she said standing up from the chair that she was sitting on and proceeding closer to Sly, "Glad you could find me."

Sly walked closer but then tried to whack her with his cane; she just dodged and smiled,

"Oh Sly," she said grabbing his cane and pushing it to the side, "Can't we just talk like adults?"

Sly just glared at her before jumping behind her and tripping her,

"Oh no," Leah said, "It wont be that easy."

She said as she turned to face him, did a black flip away from him and bought out her knives,

"Come on Cooper," she said, summoning him to come forward with her blades, "We'll see who the best is."

Sly growled at her and sprinted towards her, and struck his cane at her, she blocked it with her knives,

"What?" she said blocking another one of Sly's blows with her knives and parting the cane to her side, while smirking, "Pissed that I got your boyfriend?"

That was it; it was time to end this,

"ENOUGH!" Sly shouted and struck his final blow on her torso just below her left boob and listened as Leah shrieked in agony while flying through the air and crashed on the side of the Interpol HQ building.

"Let's end this." Sly said walking up to her body; she was whimpering and begging to get away from him,

Sly approached her, slowing his pace after every word he spoke,

"You lying, evil, loathsome, backstabbing, sadistic bitch." Sly said raising his cane, the final blow, he was allowing his anger and need for revenge to fuel his decision, she took away Dean, now, and it's his turn to take her away.

He was about to end it all, finishing Dean's last request, one simple movement would have stopped this whole thing, his life would be easier, but then again, life isn't easy.

He watched as multiple guards in black attire and over coats came out of the shadows and revealed themselves to Sly and Leah,

"About time." Leah said harshly, she limped over to a tall figure in the centre of the ring of men.

"Ah, Leah," the man had a deep, Indian accent, "The master is waiting."

"I know!" she said spiting out some blood from one or two teeth that were probably cracked apart from the impact of the crash on the wall,

"Oh, and Abdul," she said facing away from Sly, "Kill the raccoon."

"With pleasure." Abdul said smiling, as Leah disappeared into the darkness.

Sly looked around as Abdul signaled his men to press on forward and attack.

Sly was used to fighting multiple enemies, of course, but not to this scale, they all were massive, extremely powerful and he was outnumbered, HEAVILEY, if only Murray were here…

"Freeze!" Sly heard as Miss Fox stepped out of the building with her ape mercenaries, "All of you are going to jail!"

The men, now no longer surrounding Sly, formed a line of attack at Abdul's command; Sly looked over at Carmelita as he saw her mouth the word,

"Run"

Sly nodded and did just that, as the first bullet was shot, aimed at one of the guards on the right, Sly crept his way through the chaos and took cover in the darkness of an alley and sprinted his way back to the safe house.

He burst through the door and into the safe house, he found Bentley sitting in a chair with a worried expression and Murray trying to comfort him.

Bentley looked up, now with a more relieved and then once again anxious look,

"Where's Dean?" Bentley asked perplexed.

"Bentley," Sly said looking down, trying to fight back the pain that welled deep down inside of him, "Dean's dead…"

XXx

AHHHH! Leah YOU BITCH! YOU HURT DEAN!

Sly: I'M GONNA GET YA BITCH! (Hijacks car and chases after her.)

Leah: AHHHH! Help ME! (Car squishes her)

Sly: (Laughs and points at Leah, then walks away to find Carmelita)

CuZ D: (Runs to Leah) Leah! Are you okay?

Leah: Yeah, I'm fin- (Hits Leah with a frying pan.)

CuZ D: Oopsies! ^^,

Lolm, remember guys to **R&R**, not just **R**ead, because then the other **R **will be lonely. XD


	12. Gone

Oh my word, guys, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I took forever to update, we were busy with exams and I was swamped with work. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! LOVE YALL! :P

But back to the story!

Enjoy!:)

**Chapter 12: Gone**

Sly reviewed everything through his mind as he ran and jumped across all the rooftops of Venice.

**Flashback**

"Sly…" Bentley said staring at his friend in utter disbelief, "You can't, don't, how?"

"Leah got to him," he said looking out the window and trying to speak in an emotionless tone, "She basically allowed him to bleed to death…"

"Sly, who's Leah?" Bentley asked confused.

Damn, Sly thought, he just remembered he hadn't mentioned her; he always just kept her from his friends.

"It's a long story…" Sly said returning to his seat and getting Bentley's full attention when doing so.

"Start from the beginning pal." Bentley said as Sly just nodded and looked down.

Sly told Bentley of how they first met and why he really stole the artwork from the museum, he told him what Leah did to Dean and how she escaped at the police HQ but left out the parts that involved Carmelita.

"Wow Sly," Bentley said to his friend, placing his hand on Sly's shoulder,

"That's a lot to deal with, but we'll get her back pal, I promise. I think maybe we should get Dean's body from the building back, he deserves a proper burial and send off."

Sly nodded, "Do you mind if I can do this alone?"

Bentley nodded, he understood Sly felt something for the boy, whether it be a special friendship, a bond like he found Dean as a son figure to him, or it was something passed friendship, he would let Sly go.

Sly thanked him and walked towards the door opening it and leaving Bentley alone with his thoughts.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He found the building where the whole thing went down and just entered through the front door, quite frankly, he was tired and NOT in the mood to be stealthy. 

If anyone was in there, he'd take them out and quickly.

He entered the room only to find that Dean was gone.

The pool of blood was there, no trails of blood leading to where the body could have been dragged away too.

But there was nothing, nothing at all,

As if Dean never existed, he never died.

Sly was getting caught up in his emotions and pushed them all back, time to figure this out,

Dean's body was gone, judging from the lack of marks on the floor, he had to be carried out.

Leah was gone and she killed him.

Carmelita and the police and fought off all of Leah's men.

Sly was just too confused, he didn't know what to do, nothing made sense…

OK, time to sought this out, he needed to check up on Carmelita and make sure she was okay, besides, maybe the police might have some leads on Dean, or more importantly, Leah.

He looked at the surroundings one more time, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming and then left the building making his way to Carmelita's apartment.

He jumped onto the buildings roof and looked over and saw through the windows that no lights were on, and everything was in darkness.

She couldn't possibly be asleep, Sly thought.

So, he jumped onto a tightrope and climbed his way onto the Police HQ and entered through the opening of the vent systems at the top of the building.

He crawled through the vents until he found an opening and hopped out.

He stood up in total darkness except for a dull light at the far side of the room and waited for his eyes to adjust.

He saw the cage were Demitri used to be held before he sprung him from jail a couple months ago.

He walked across the room to the light to find Carmelita at work mumbling to herself,

"Damn." She muttered looking at the pictures and information she had around her, she felt like she was in an ocean of misery and work.

Sly knocked on the door and heard her get up and stroll across her office to her door.

"What!" She said with an angered expression on her face before seeing Sly and then slapping a large grin on her face,

"Sly!" she said throwing herself on top of him and kissing him, "I was so worried you got hurt…"

Sly had a sight grin after hearing this, "We finally admit our love to each other and that make you soft on me?"

She looked at him, smiled and then let go of him and punched him on his arm, "Don't worry about that."

He then dropped his smile and sat down on the sofa and allowed her to carry on with her work,

"Listen Carmelita-" He said making himself relaxed on the sofa,

"Yeah?" she said reading a piece of paper she held closer to the light,

"I need to get some information of the employer of those men your mercenaries fought." He said adjusting his head so that he was able to see her properly.

"Hah," she said smirking, "You and me both." She said putting the paper down and looking at her lover,

"I suspect they were from India, north perhaps, considering their accent," she said rubbing her chin, "But besides that, I'm trying to scrape up some more." She said gesturing towards the piles of papers.

He looked at her, wondering if he should expose this little piece of information, it could help her,

"Did you perhaps by chance notice a white leopard climb a rope to a helicopter?"

She looked up at him, "Yes I have, why?"

"Her name's Leah, I don't have much intel-" he said but was cut off,

"It's a start." Carmelita said smiling at him, "But in the mean time, I've been really lonely…"

Sly smiled as she came towards him and sat on top of him as she leant forward and kissed him,

"I love you Sly," she said resting her head on his chest,

"I love you too." he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him and then asked, "Are you okay?"

Sly looked at her again and then said, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah," he then quickly changed the subject by asking, "Just one more thing, do you perhaps know, being head of the police, the location of any murder victims?"

She looked at him, completely confused, "Why on earth do you want to know that Cooper?"

He looked at her, "Please don't ask, I just need to know Carmelita…"

She looked at him and then got up and left to her desk and sat down. She rummaged through some paper before finding a bunch of pictures,

"Well, all we have are some of Leah's men." She said looking back at him, "Besides that, no, nothing."

That means Dean was taken out of Venice.

"What happened Sly?" She asked him moving back to him and sitting on the floor, "Who's Leah? Who died?"

"Leah is the person who killed someone close to me." Sly said coldly.

She looked at him and just hugged him; she finally knew why he was so off, why he was so unhappy…

"We'll get her ringtail" she said stroking his fur behind his head, "I promise."

**MEANWHILE….**

Leah walked through a very long corridor filled with carpets and tapestries of crests and lands,

He always loved to decorate; she said smirking before entering a room with a very large door.

She walked into the hallway that was decorated with large paintings and chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

She walked towards the end of the room to find a man sitting on a throne with guards on the left and right side of himself.

"All went according to plan?" The hooded figure said standing up and walking towards the leopard, handing her an envelope.

"Of course, what did you expect?" She said smirking, looking down at the package.

"Brilliant." The man said before returning to his throne, "Well done Leah, soon, the raccoon will find us, and he will be ours."

xXx

Wow, who is this mysterious figure? Hmmmm…. Review and find out! Hehe ;) lol, thanks guys!

Once again, sorry for the long update!:)


	13. Interrogation

I'm back peoplz! Whoop whoop!:D Ok, here we go again, first off, thanks to all my reviewers, I LOVE YALL! ;)

**slylady345:** I dunno, we'll see!^^,

SO, it's holiday, so I can type a lot more! YAY:D Back to the story, ENJOY ;)

Commence the Read part!

**Chapter 13: Interrogation**

Sly and Carmelita lay there, on the floor , caught in each other's embrace, Sly was done, he was so tired and just done, his feelings for Dean and the situation were getting to him and he just needed some TLC.

Carmelita was more than happy to give it to him, she really cared for him with all her heart and always will.

Sly wrapped his arms around her harder and held her close, she was his salvation, he loved her and right now, they both knew they needed each other.

"Thanks Carmelita." Sly said closing his eyes,

"Anything for you ringtail." She said getting up and smiling.

She walked to her desk and took out a laptop from a bag that was next to her chair,

"Ok," she said starting up her laptop and going into a police record programme, "Lets see what we can get on Leah."

Sly got up from his position on the floor and joined her where she was busy typing away on her laptop in search for Leah.

"Hmmm," she said as a little block appeared saying 'No match found!', "This might take a while Sly, maybe you should go home, it's been a tough day for you love."

Sly looked at her and nodded he kissed her cheek, left her office and disappeared down the hallway.

He was about to escape through a window when he heard someone mumbling and breaking things,

"Where is it!" Sly heard someone say behind the door followed by a silent crash.

He opened the door and found someone in a black coat, and a mask that concealed his face, busy rummaging through files and drawers.

"Looking for something?" Sly asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I am." They said followed by a punch in Sly's direction.

Sly dodged but the next one got him in his shoulder, he yelped in pain but quickly got up. He whacked his cane but the figure grabbed it and tossed him to the side and stood over him,

"I'll teach you not to meddle Cooper." He said about to deliver his final blow but was cut off,

"FREEZE CRIMINAL!" Carmelita shouted appearing at the door,

She must have arrived in the middle of all the commotion, Sly thought.

"Him or me," Sly muttered, Carmelita was too focused on the stranger in black, and the stranger was too focused on her, so, he just grinned at his own joke.

"Step away from Cooper and we'll settle this." She said putting the pistol on a higher voltage range.

"Very well," he said putting his hands behind his back, "I know when I'm beaten."

Carmelita smiled but right after her first step smoke engulfed the air and she realised what just happened.

"Smoke bomb!" she said aiming her gun in all directions in search for the criminal.

"Don't worry." Sly said standing up, "I got him."

She found a nearby window and opened it to allow the smoke to escape, and when the room was clear she found Sly standing over the man, pretty happy, with his cane over his shoulder and the man on the floor gripping his shin.

"How?" She asked smiling.

"Pretty easy," Sly said shrugging,

"I could see he was going to use a smoke bomb, hell, I've used them on you A LOT, and when the smoke drifted, I grabbed my cane and whacked his shin."

"Stupid raccoon!" the man said in pain.

Carmelita smiled at Sly and cuffed the man and lifted him up,

"Help me Sly," she sad beckoning him forward to the man, "Let's get him into an interrogation room."

"Oh joy." The man muttered.

Carmelita and Sly weren't very successful in carrying him and dropped his twice, so they basically dragged him into a room and he sat down and rubbed his shin again,

"You probably broke it idiot!" he shouted at Sly,

"Nice one." Carmelita said punching Sly on the shoulder and smiling, "But down to business, who are you? and why are you here?"

He laughed after hearing this, "You think I'm gonna tell you?"

"Well, let's get this mask off and make you more comfortable." Sly said, being the good cop.

Sly took the mask off to reveal a monkey who had black and gray-ish fur, and a nasty scar on his right eye.

He smiled, "I'm still telling you nothing."

"Really now?" Carmelita asked and walked forward smiling, "Maybe another whack to your leg might loosen your lips?"

The monkey's face went pale, if a monkey's face could go pale that is,

"Okay I'll talk, my name is Abdul-" he was cut off by Sly, now with a very angry expression,

"You were the man Leah spoke to!" Sly said hitting the table.

"Yes, yes I was, she was our superior, we are hired to help her." He told them in a slightly fearful tone.

"Who hired you?" Carmelita asked.

"We call him 'Master' he never directly speaks to us, always is subtle, keep mysterious you know?" Abdul said.

"Where is he!" Sly asked, his rage and anger growing as he contemplated the idea of Leah and the Master that Abdul spoke of.

"I don't know." Abdul said,

Sly stepped forward and whacked his other shin.

Abdul yelled in pain, Carmelita looked away, legally, you couldn't assault someone like that, but Sly, after all, was the personification of the word illegal.

"Where is Leah and the Master!" Sly said, beginning to get frustrated as well, he was very keen on avenging Dean.

"YES YES!" he screamed, "I'll tell you everything!" slight tears were forming at his eyes, just as lightning struck.

Wow, Carmelita thought, Sly can be sinister, she wanted to end it now in fear that Sly will get even more violent.

"Okay," Carmelita said, "You can stop Abdul, that's enough for tonight, you can rest,"

Sly was about to protest but Carmelita cut him off, "and you, need to get some rest, we'll carry on tomorrow."

Sly was still mad but nodded,

"Let's get him into a cell." Carmelita said, offering support to the monkey that was too pained to say a word, Sly helped her and they made the way into the cell room.

She opened the door and led him into it and he sat on the bed, rubbing his legs.

"Well, now that its done, I'm going home, you should to Sly." She said kissing him on the cheek, "I'll just go lock up my office, night love."

She left the room and left Sly alone with the monkey.

"Abdul," Sly said getting the monkey's attention, "One more question."

"Please Mr. Cooper, I'm tired and I just-" he said looking down but was cut off,

"Just answer," He said looking at the monkey with a cold expression, "after you and Leah escaped with the helicopter, did she return to a building and snatch a body of a wolf, looked about sixteen or seventeen?"

"Yes, she did actually." He said confused,

"Why?" Sly asked.

"She never said." He said lying down on his bed and closing his eyes,

"Thank you." Sly said walking out of the HQ and into the rain.

That was the last stray, Sly knew why Leah did it, it was just to hurt him further.

But no more, Sly knew what he had to do and he was gong to do it,

He knew he was going to kill her.

xXx

Ooooooooooo, a darker Sly… very vicious… anyway hope you guys enjoyed, special treat from me from updating so late on my last chapter, so please review and tell me what you thought, lots of love,

CuZ D:)


	14. Dark Thoughts

A/N: I'm back…. Again, anyway…. Thanks to all my reviewers YOU'RE MY INSPIRATION! :)

**slylady345: **I know hey? Isn't he kinky? LOL! ^^,

**carmen23:** Thanks, glad you like it. :)

**philipE: **Thanks for the review; I'll keep it in mind! ;)

I love all my reviewers, yall rock ma world! :) okay, but on with the story, please enjoy :)…. Hopefully a lot! ^^,

Ok guys, just one more note, Sly might be a bit OOC here, a bit darker here, be warned…

**Chapter 14: Dark Thoughts**

Sylvester James Cooper walked through the rain, he didn't have the energy to sprint off to the safe house and take shelter in its friendly embrace, surrounded by his brothers.

No, he allowed himself to become wrapped up in the dark weather and allowed darkness to cloud him thoughts and mind.

Sly knew he was being childish, allowing himself to fantasize and think of such outcomes as Leah's death but he needed closure, and this was a tempting way to gain some.

They say vengeance won't solve anything, two wrongs don't make a right, but right now, Sly didn't really give a shit about morality.

He scaled the side of a building and found his way onto the rooftop and looked at the surrounding buildings. He searched for guards but there weren't any.

The rain felt so good against Sly's fur, it didn't wash away his sadness but it relieved and soothed his pain to a slight degree.

He wondered why he wasn't getting cold yet, judging how he had been standing in the rain for twenty minutes with very light clothing on,

Ah well, Sly sighed, "I better get back home." He mumbled before looking up at the moon and sat down, allowing his legs to dangle off the roof.

So much for going home… Sly thought.

He didn't want to go home, he would, but just not now, he would rather allow the moon to shine on him with its cold rays.

"God damn you Leah," Sly muttered while pulling his cane closer to himself and gripping it harder, "When I'm done with you, your body will rot in hell."

Sly stood up and decided it was time to go; he looked at the watch he had swiped off a guard a few weeks earlier and saw it was pretty late.

He leaped from the rooftop to another and sprinted across a tightrope onto a bridge and found himself at the door to the safe house and opened it to find some friendly faces waiting inside.

Murray was sitting on the chair eating a slice of pizza while Bentley was pacing in the room from corner to corner, in deep thought.

Bentley was interrupted by the sound of Murray's voice,

"Sly!" Murray said getting up from his chair and running to his best friend, "You're back! I'm so sorry Sly, Bentley explained everything."

Sly looked over at Bentley, who now was done pacing and was now proceeding to Sly and Murray,

"Thanks Pal." Sly said tapping Murray on the shoulder and smiling at Bentley, he looked at them both and it lifted his spirits greatly,

"Okay, I need to tell you both everything." Sly said walking away and taking a seat, "Join me."

His two friends joined him on the two other seats and he came to truth about the whole situation with Carmelita and Abdul and what Dean said to him, how he was asked to hunt Leah down and who she was. He just left out the part when Dean confessed his feelings to Sly…

"So now you have got yourself romantically involved with Miss Fox?" Bentley asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah," Sly said shrugging, "I have, and I've really missed her guys…"

"You are aware Sly that if this goes wrong she could lose her job." Bentley said with a very serious tone, "You are going to be very discreet with this thing."

"Come on Bentley!" Murray said, so sick of all this seriousness and looking on the downsides to the situation, "Sly's in love! We should rather help him!"

Sly smiled at Murray, he really wasn't known to get involved with plans, he's more of a do-er then a thinker.

"True…" Bentley said, "She could also be a great asset, having a mole on the inside could help on heists and jobs."

Sly rubbed his eyes and smiled, "Ok guys, let's move on from Carmelita."

Bentley nodded, "So, regarding this 'Abdul' man, has he said anything about Leah and her position?"

"No, but he is today." Sly said, "I'll make sure of it."

"Do ya mind if we come with ya Sly?" Murray asked, "I haven't seen any action in AGES."

"Indeed," Bentley agreed, "I'd also like to meet this Abdul person; some additional information could also help."

Sly nodded, "Just hope Carmelita won't zap us."

All three of them laughed, it was just like old times.

xXx

The next day Sly woke up in bed to find the room completely dark, it must still be early; he got up and opened the curtains to find that the sun was just rising.

He sighed, a good sigh, it was a new day. He saw his cane in the corner of the room and decided to take a shower

He made his way to the bathroom in his room and shut the door.

He locked the door and took of his underwear and threw it into the wash basket.

He went into the shower and turned the tap on and was greeted with a splash of cold water.

Sly was getting colder and colder but he was then granted satisfaction and hot water was sprayed onto him and he smiled.

He embraced the warm water and allowed everything to wash away, be wiped clean, start fresh.

After about ten minutes of cleaning himself Sly climbed out of the shower and dried himself off.

This was the day they would get answers.

He hung the towel to dry on the towel rack and went into his room.

He went over to his closest and changed into his clothes, put on new shoes, grabbed a cap and his cane and exited his room.

He found his friends eating in the kitchen and joined them,

"Morning Sly." Bentley said, smiling and putting his plate back into the sink, "Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah," Murray added, after wolfing down two eggs, "I made eggs and toast."

Sly smiled, "Please." Then he sat down.

Bentley nodded and got Sly an extra plate, "Two eggs or one?"

"Two please!" Sly shouted back at Bentley.

Bentley nodded; he got two eggs for Sly and a toast.

He gave the plate to Sly and sat down, "So I suppose today is the day where we get some answers." Bentley said in a joyful tone.

Murray grunted in the same enthusiasm but with a toast stuffed in his mouth.

"Yeah, it is." Sly said before digging into his one egg with a fork and knife.

"So, where is he?" Bentley asked, still trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"He's being kept in a holding cell in the Police HQ." Sly replied, after finishing his egg.

"Okay then, what's the plan then Sly?" Murray asked, joining the conversation.

"I'll sneak into the building through the venting system, find Carmelita, discuss the matter, find out if it's safe to get you two into the HQ and we take it from there." Sly said.

"It lacks being thoroughly thought out but it will do, it will also, by the sounds of it, succeed." Bentley said with a slight smile.

Sly knew Bentley hated thinking on the spot and quick plans of action but he needed this to be done, and now, he wanted to find that bitch and make her pay.

Bentley thanked Murray for the breakfast and decided to go check something up on his laptop.

Which left Murray and Sly alone?

"Thanks for the breakfast Murray." Sly said with a big grin, "It was AWESOME."

Murray smiled, "No problem pal, glad you liked it." He grabbed his and Sly's plate and started washing them, "Oh and Pal?"

"Yeah?" Sly said getting up from his seat but stopped dead in his tracks.

"We'll get her." He said with his back towards Sly, "I promise we will."

"Thanks Pal." Sly said leaving Murray alone in the kitchen and heading to the main room.

He said goodbye to Bentley and he'd be back soon with the plan and what Carmelita says about the situation and then left the safe house and into Venice.

He sprinted across the bridge and climbed onto a rooftop.

As he made his way to the roof of the HQ he couldn't help but allow a sense of excitement to grow inside of him, he was actually going to find Leah and bring her entire plan to rubble.

He got to the top of the building courtesy of a rain pipe and entered through the vent and climbed through all vents till he found one that lead into Carmelita's office.

He crawled out of the vent and into the office, to find Carmelita typing away on her computer, probably still on the look for any information about Leah.

She really was something, Sly thought, she first destroys Clockwerk, his family's greatest enemy and now she's helping him with this, wow.

He snuck up behind her and just when he was about to pounce, she grabbed her pistol, and shot away from her chair with the gun aimed directly at him,

"Sly?" she asked, "Sly!" followed with her leaping into him.

Sly just smiled and held her tight, it was good seeing her.

"It's good seeing you Carm." Sly said, "OK, I just need to ask something before we begin the interrogation."

"Mmmm?" she replied letting go of him and looking into his eyes.

"My gang would really like to help out with the interrogation." He said, wandering how she would react.

She laughed, "Of coarse gorgeous, bring the very thing that I've sought after my entire life to my front door step." She winked, "I'll gladly zap you all and throw you all into jail."

"Bene." Sly said, smiling, "The plan is to wait for all the mercenaries to go on their patrols and we'll sneak in and begin the interrogation."

"OK Sly," she said taking off his cap and playing with his bangs, "I'll let you leave when all my men are out of the headquarters and you can go get your gang."

He shook his head and pulled his hard back and put his cap back on.

"Perfecto." Sly said smiling,

"Since when do you know Italian Ringtail?" Carmelita said smiling.

"Oh, I might know a word or two…" he said smiling and then grabbed her into his embrace and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and the world melted away,

"Sly-" she said between kisses and gaps for air, "I can't-"

But Sly just held onto her tighter, before she had to pry her lips off his,

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked smiling and in a husky tone.

"Yeah," he said wiping his cheek and smiling, "I loved it."

She giggled and walked away,

"Wait here," she said turning back, "I'll dismiss my men and give you the signal and then you can get your little gang."

"Okay gorgeous." He said smiling and took a seat on her sofa and watched her leave the office,

"Just lock the door just incase." She said after closing the door, "We don't need you being discovered."

He grunted in response, got up and locked the door before lying down on the sofa again and waiting for his love.

After about ten minutes of waiting, he heard people leaving the main room and exiting the headquarters.

When everyone left he got up from the sofa and heard the door knob turning,

"Open up Sly!" Carmelita shouted, "It's me!"

Sly walked over to the door and unlocked it and allowed her to enter,

"You ready to get this started?" Sly asked her, smiling.

"Yes, yes," she said moving him out of the way, "Now go!"

He grabbed her hand before he left, "Thanks Carmelita, for everything."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Yes ringtail, later. Now go!" she said shoo-ing him out.

He nodded and exited through the main door instead of an air vent.

"Oh Cooper," she said packing away her laptop, "You should know by now I'd do anything for you, even die."

She left her office and locked her door.

"Okay," she said, "Lets get this thing started."

xXx

AWWWWWWWW! Carmelita is so awesome :) ok guys, this was my longest chapter yet, YAY, :) anyway, please review, it will make me VERY happy :)…..

AND I"LL GIVE YOU COOKIES! ^^,


	15. Truth

Well I'm back again, so guys, here's the next chapter… EK IS SOOOO JAMMER! I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! Mi sento molto in colpa per cio' che ho fatto, vi chiedo perdono! Yay! I'm learning Italian and loving it! ;)

**Slap a de bas**: um, thanks but I dunno how to take your comment, um; I don't plan to end it soon actually? But cool, thanks.

**slylady345**: Glad you liked it :)

**carmen23**: Here's your cookies! XD

**Axel 1000000**: Thanks sooooooo much, I'm happy you love it so much :}

I just wanna thank everyone who added the story and I to all their favorite lists, I feels so honored! ^^,

-Throws cookies at reviewers- thanks, I love my reviewers :)

OK guys, chapter 15!

**Chapter 15: Truth**

Sly ran through the doors of the police headquarters and out into public. He sped down the roads and streets, avoiding what guards and people there were standing in his way to the safe house.

He arrived at the building in a very shot time due to the fact that excitement had grown inside him, he was going to find Leah today and make her pay.

But as that last thought passed through his mind he wondered why was he so happy that he was going to hurt her?

But before he could follow that trail of thought Bentley opened the door and greeted Sly.

"Hey Pal," Bentley said smiling at Sly, "What did inspector Fox say?"

"We can get this operation on the road Pal," Sly said with a slight grin on his face, showing the slightest sign of excitement, "Get Murray and we can leave."

Bentley returned the smile to his friend and then left Sly alone with his thoughts to go find Murray.

Sly made his way to his seat and sat down as he waited for his two friends to return and they could finally make there way to Carmelita.

He wandered what had happened to everything, where was Leah? Where did she take Dean? But he didn't want to focus on the last part, he felt bad enough that he couldn't send Dean to the next life in a respectful way, let alone having the person who killed him snatch his body.

Just as Sly finished that last thought Bentley and Murray walked in from the little door in the corner,

"Hey Pal," Bentley said smiling and then pounding his right fist into his left palm, "You ready for this 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' thing?"

"Wow," Sly said smirking at Murray, "Now we're becoming cops?"

"Sly, Murray," Bentley said spoiling the moment, "Maybe we should get going and not keep Inspector Fox waiting?"

Sly, still smiling agreed and was the first to leave the safe house soon followed by Bentley and Murray.

They all went there separate ways to not arouse suspicion.

Sly was the first to arrive (Obviously) jumping off from a rooftop and landing directly in front of the Police HQ.

Bentley then appeared from an alley located by the side of the building, he greeted Sly and they waited for Murray.

Sly was leaning against a wall, waving his cane from side to side, while Bentley did some readjustments to his Grapple Cam when Murray arrived.

Murray walked in from the passage near the clock tower (previously Octavo's tower) holding two hotdogs, smiling as he approached his two friends.

Bentley just chuckled and between laughs commented, "Hotdogs in Italy, go figure."

Sly just smiled and rolled his eyes in a friendly way as Murray wolfed down one hotdog.

"Let's get it done guys." Sly said opening the door.

His two friends went inside and he followed, closing the door softly and locking it, just in case.

He directed his friends to the interrogation room where he found Carmelita, leaning against the wall watching Abdul sitting on a chair, at the end of the table at the opposite side of the room with a sour expression on his face.

"Sly!" Carmelita said in a cheerful tone and walked over to him and gave him a casual hug.

After she let go off him she noticed the remaining members of the Cooper gang enter the room,

"Its funny," She smiled, looked at them, and then Sly, "As soon as I don't want you or your gang in custody, I finally have all of you in my grasp… "

Sly just laughed, Bentley pulled a slight worried expression, not finding any humor in it and Murray was just too fascinated and intrigued with his hotdog.

"Don't you just love irony?" Sly said smiling at her,

She giggled and then decided to get down to business,

"Okay," Carmelita said, "Lets begin. Abdul?"

Abdul, after hearing the whole conversation, then losing interest, then re-finding it after hearing his name.

"Yes?" Abdul replied.

"We're beginning." Carmelita said, "Starting off where Sly left off, where is your HQ?"

"London in England." He said looking up at all his interrogators.

"Is that where your master and Leah is?" Sly's voice turned a darker tone when he said her name.

"Yes, they have many HQs around the world, for security measures, ya know? But they wouldn't leave, especially in the middle of such a big plan…" he said, beginning to mumble.

"What plan?" Bentley asked, growing more curious about the whole situation.

"I wasn't told, the 'Master' doesn't trust his guards." Abdul said answering Bentley's question but sounding a bit disappointed at the same time.

"What's the address of the Head quarters?" Carmelita asked, leaning against the table.

"I don't know." Abdul said, in a simple tone.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!" Sly asked, almost shouting but just raising his voice, basically, yelling.

"It's just a castle in on of the mountains, they do all the shipping and purchases privately with different names, I really don't know!" Abdul replied, fear obvious in his voice.

"Don't worry Sly," Bentley said turning to his friend, reassuring him, "I'll be able to find a list of probable castles."

Sly looked at his friend and smiled, he was grateful for Bentley and his big brain.

"OK Abdul," Bentley said, "What about some additional information?"

"I can't think of anything…" Abdul said scratching his head,

"COME ON!" Murray said, joining the conversation and offering his thoughts,

"I really can-"

"What about guard information, blueprints, anything?" Bentley said, begging for some extra information to satisfy his brain's need for extra details of the new foe.

"You don't understand!" Abdul said becoming a bit frustrated with everyone yelling at him, "We change guards constantly, everything is swapped, passwords, everything."

"Hmmm," Bentley said rubbing his chin, "Now that could be a slight problem."

"By the way Abdul," Carmelita said, "Why were you here? Why did you stay in Venice after Leah left? What was your mission?"

"I had to destroy all files regarding Leah or anything related to her or our organization." He said answering all her questions.

Sly turned to his friends and worked this out and see what there game plan was based on all the information they just got out of Abdul.

"Okay guys," Sly said looking at all the familiar faces around him, "We have enough info for a basic reconnaissance, Bentley Murray, I want you both to go back to the safe house and see what you can get."

"Okay Pal," Bentley said looking at Sly and Carmelita, "Then you two will look through the police records for anything else?"

"Of course." Carmelita answered.

"Brilliant." Sly said smiling, everything was coming together, Dean's death would not be in vain.

"Ok," Bentley said looking at Murray, "Let's go."

Murray walked out of the room and before Bentley left he faced Sly and Carmelita,

"We'll meet you later pal," Bentley said, looking at Sly and then turned his gaze towards Abdul, "Thank you Abdul."

The monkey just grunted as Bentley left the room.

"Come on Abdul," the blue haired vixen said moving over towards him, gesturing Sly to follow her, "Back to the cell."

She grabbed his hands and guided Abdul to the cell; Sly noticed that he could walk properly now,

"I see your shins are better." Sly said, a bit of laughter could be heard in his voice.

"NO THANKS TO YOU!" The monkey shouted back.

Sly just laughed as Carmelita opened the door and literally kicked him into the cell.

Sly looked at her with a confused expression,

"What?" Carmelita asked.

"You just kicked him into a jail cell…" Sly said, raising an eyebrow,

"Hey," she said smiling, "Just cause I'm nice to you doesn't mean I'm soft now."

She punched his arm just to reinforce her point.

He smirked and hugged her.

She smiled back and threw her arms around his neck.

Abdul started making gagging noises and repeated 'Bleh's.

Carmelita rolled her eyes and let go of Sly, "Let's get started on the information cracking."

Sly agreed and followed her towards her office and followed her inside.

He sat in his normal place on her sofa and watched her type away on her laptop searching for the killer and Sly's former romantic interest.

Thinking about that Sly needed to tell Carmelita what his involvement with Leah was because if they were going to do this relationship, honesty and trust was the key.

"Carmelita?" Sly asked, in a slight nervous tone, but he tried to hide it but speaking about harder,

"Yes love?" she answered while still typing away on her laptop.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked looking down on the floor.

"You are already." She said while laughing slightly.

"I mean TALK TO YOU talk to you." he said emphasizing his words so she would get his drift…

She turned away from her laptop and went and sat on the sofa next to Sly's thigh,

"I'm listening." She said while smiling,

"I really don't know how to say it…" he said looking away from her.

She lifted up his chin and pecked his cheek,

"Can this be true?" she said raising her eyebrows and putting on a shocked expression, "Could THE charismatic Sly Cooper ACTUALLY be a loss for words!"

She got a smile out of Sly from the impression but after achieving her goal she returned to the fact of the matter,

"Remember love," she said looking into those chocolate pools and watched how her soul melted, his eyes could really- "You can tell me anything."

She didn't want to carry on with the thoughts or else she would get caught up in admiring Sly, and trust me, she could do that for hours!

"Ok," he said, looking into her eyes, "Leah and I were in love."

He sat there, waiting for her response.

xXx

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Cliff hanger, kinda, anyway… sorry it's not as long as my other chapter and guys, remember this page, I am going to make a reference about a line here in my final chapter. I hope yall enjoyed, now REVIEW! :)


	16. Suspicions

OK GUYS! CHAPTER 16! I HAVE MORE THAN 30 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I LOVE YALL! :)

**NaruHinalover920**: Well your gonna hear it all right! XD

**carmen23**: Lol, maybe ^^,

**slylady345**: LOL! I really wish I could add that instead of my idea… but I have a response, lol, HULK SMASH! XD

**fanfictioncreator01**: Cool, thanks.

Well enjoy and please R&R. Oh and guys, could yall please check my poetry in Right Through Me: I Love You, I'd like it so much because you'll get more emotions portrayed through the characters and it's an add-on for this story for all my reviewers, a treat for yall! ;)

This is basically a Carmelita point of view of everything and ya! :)

**Chapter 16: Suspicions**

She sat there, staring at him in utter disbelief.

Didn't Leah kill someone close to him? Why would he date her then? Wait… did he leave her for Leah?

"No he had to save that boy…" Carmelita thought, "But maybe he did leave me for her…"

"Tell me everything." Carmelita said, in an expressionless tone.

Sly tried to read her expression for any emotion. He wandered how she'd feel if he told her about Leah but it appeared she was fine. He expected shock or anger but all she showed was,

Nothing.

So he told her, everything. The meeting, how she saw them together, waltzing. He told her about her family history, how she got to Venice, he told her every-damn-thing. He then decided to tell her that she killed Dean, the boy he saved. In case she hadn't already, he connected the dots for her. He just kept Dean's confession a secret.

"Carm?" Sly asked her, meeting her eyes with an expressionless gaze, he just wanted her to say something, do something.

"Carm?" Sly said putting his arm around her, "Say something."

"Did you leave me for her?" She asked while looking away from him.

"No Carm!" He said turning her to face him, "It was all just a mix up, I left and then it just happened…"

"Sly…" she said looking down at her hands and using a quieter expression, "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say a thing." he said as he grabbed her body, rested upon the sofa and wrapped her in his arms. He didn't want to loose her, Leah took Dean and Sly was not going to let her take Carm as well.

Carmelita lent back into the kiss, hell she really did love Sly. She probably always will love him, he's funny, smart, gorgeous, caring… God he was amazing. But there would always be that little voice in the back of her head that would doubt Sly about this whole Leah situation…

"Carmelita Fox," Sly said in between kisses and intertwining her tail with his, "I really honestly and unconditionally love you."

"I love you too Sly." She said with her eyes shut closed and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Sly never wanted to be rid of her. So what if she was a cop and him a thief? They were truly meant for each other. He knew that she would be there for him, and he would do what ever he could to protect her. 

Carmelita broke the passion shared between the two of them, but still kept her arms wrapped around his neck, enjoying his warmth, she did the simplest thing she could do, she smiled.

"Sly," she smiled at her criminal, "We should continue searching for Leah."

Carmelita tried to break Sly's hold but he just held tighter onto her and mumbled, "No." and "Not yet…"

She eventually gave up for now and returned to her original position. She thought he was being cute, you know, snuggling up with her, asking her not to leave, to just live in the moment. She blushed, he was so cute.

She lay their with her criminal, the object of her desire. She searched for him for many years and was eternally grateful life was as it was. She was with him and that was all that mattered.

She wondered if maybe fate would be cruel, as she normally was, and separate them because of the professional difficulties. She knew it would happen soon, ignorance was bliss, but Carmelita isn't negative or cynical, she was just realistic.

But technically… she was catching thieves and criminals. I mean Leah was a murderer, she evaded arrest… She was a criminal and had to be brought to justice besides, she hurt ringtail.

**No one** hurts my criminal and gets away with it.

Dr. M is an example of that.

She heard soft snoring coming from the corpse beside her. Sly must have left and escaped to his dream world.

She smiled; she stealthily avoided Sly's weight and moved out of his grasp but gently laid him on the sofa to sleep.

She happily sighed,

"Oh Sly." she said smiling at the raccoon as he drifted deeper and deeper into slumber land.

She walked over to her desk and began researching on the task at hand, Leah. She went through all the files and tried to dig up anything on her.

"Damn." she cursed, not finding a drop of information on the network, there HAD to be something, right?

Until she found exactly what she was looking for.

Leah apparently ran away from home at age sixteen, the girl had an abusive father who would come home everyday and attack her as well as her mother until one day she stabbed her father while he was about to shoot Leah's mother, Olivia.

She then disappeared from everything until a year ago.

She found a little case study of information made on her for a study because she was a suspect in an assassination in Italy, somewhere in Rome. She had a job there and a boyfriend named Diego.

She then lied to Sly, Carmelita thought; she was supposed to be a nomadic traveler.

She decided to see if she could get any information on Olivia. She didn't get much; just that she lived in New York, lived alone, apparently in a house somewhere in New Orleans.

Carmelita mentally sighed. This whole thing with Leah was gong to be long, hard and difficult. She wanted to be there for ringtail but…

"Honestly?" Carmelita asked herself, "Do I have the energy?"

No, she stopped herself, she did have it! This was her job! It's what she was made to do.

She printed all the info and stapled it all together with her stapler to give to Sly in the morning. 

As she finished her job for the night her thoughts returned to Sly and Leah. How did it happen?

It couldn't just have 'happened.' I mean, when does love just happen like that? He left her and then straight after that he had a new lover? That doesn't happen accidentally right?

Maybe Leah was a stalker? Carmelita thought, I mean she killed Dean, the boy Sly saved; maybe she used Sly to get to him.

Apparently she did it to hurt ringtail, maybe she was out to get him, Carmelita thought, agreeing with herself, This 'Master' person could have wanted Sly gone and probably sent Leah to get the job done.

If there was one thing Carmelita knew, that was the fact that she knew criminals well, especially huge leaders in organized crime and drug lords.

Maybe, Carmelita thought, she was just here to hurt him? To try stop the world class thief. It was the most unlikely possibility but she could have been sent to do that none the less.

Gosh, she said, resting her head on her arms and closing her eyes, so many possibilities…

She continued her thoughts on Leah but didn't notice that she was slowly drifting to sleep.

xXx

"Babe?" Sly said, gently rubbing the stirring Carmelita to consciousness, "Wake up Carm."

She opened her eyes and sat up properly against her chair and stretched her stiff arms and clicked her back, the sun was shining light through her office window and saw how all Venice was waking up to face a new day.

"I'm awake love." she said smiling up at her thief.

"Great." he said smiling handing her a mug of coffee and sat on her desk.

She gratefully accepted the coffee and took a gulp of the warm, sweet golden liquid. It filled her cold body with warmth and made her rude awaking, much more pleasant

"By the way," she said taking a sip of her coffee and then handing Sly the documents, "These are for you, they're things I found out about Leah."

"Thanks babe!" he said taking the papers with an excitement, setting the coffee on the desk and began reading. Hmmm, that excitement made Carm a bit suspicious.

Why would Sly be so anxious to catch up to Leah? He wasn't the type who craved vengeance was he?

I mean, yeah, she thought, he took vengeance on the fiendish five but not a fiery hatred, sure he was pissed, but he didn't kill them… he wasn't psychopathic… was he?

"I'm glad I could help." she said smiling at Sly, trying to hide her suspicions, "Hope it helps."

"It will!" he said with a giggly excitement, "Thanks so much."

I smiled and downed the golden liquid.

Damn that was good coffee, she thought, Sly could really make some damn great coffee.

She sat and waited for Sly to finish reading the information she gathered and watched as his smile grew wider and wider with excitement. She could have sworn she heard him giggle.

He took out a cell phone and called someone, probably Bentley, Carmelita couldn't hear what the other person on the phone said but she heard what Sly said.

"Yeah," Sly said with a hint of giddiness in his voice, "We have some info pal. Did you get anything?"

There was a very long wait before Sly said anything in reply,

"Great!" Sly said with a spark in his eye, "I'll try arrange something with her, bye Bentley."

He turned to face Carmelita and walked towards her and returned to his position on her desk,

"Well?" Carmelita asked Sly in anticipation, she was curious about the thing that Sly wanted to arrange.

"We have plenty of information babes," Sly said, seeming very satisfied. "We want to meet up at the safe house and see what the game plan is and how we're gonna get to London."

"That's great Sly!" Carmelita said smiling, "But one problem."

"Hmmm?" he said putting the coffee down after taking a sip.

"How am I going to get to your safe house without arousing suspension?" she asked eyeing him.

"Simple," he said smiling and looking into her eyes with excitement and joy, "We sneak in at night."

"Ok, that could work…" she said, pulling a thinking expression, "But what do we do in the mean time? More research?"

"I have an idea…" he said with a devilish smirk.

She looked at him and caught his drift,

"Oh no," she said giggling, "I just woke up and I'm not in the mo-"

She was cut off as he pulled her closer and smacked his lips onto hers and wrapped his arms around her waist as she laid her arms around his neck and gave into the kiss. She opened her lips and Sly deepened the kiss.

"You're so perfect," she said breaking the kiss, "You're so beautiful."

"I think the exact same about you Carm," he said putting on that smirk that made Carm melt, "But must you always break the kiss?"

She giggled at that and resumed the kiss allowing her lips to part and let Sly continue from where he left off.

Time froze at that moment and both their worries melted away, she was beautiful to him and he was amazing to her.

They were two parts of a whole, completely opposite people but they were truly one, fire and rain but exactly the same.

They stood there, in utter bliss, embracing each other.

xXx

Well! Hope yall enjoyed! :) I just wanted to make a chapter about Carm's feelings, hope it was nice, and please review! ;)


	17. Revelation

Hey guys I'm back… with bad news… my dad passed away… he's gone… I won't be updating as often, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry if the grammar is kak, but writing is something I love and this will, in my opinion, allow myself to gain some closure.

Thanks to all who reviewed, it means a lot. :)

**Chapter 17: Revelation**

Sly held the cop in his arms; she truly was amazing to him. She was clever, beautiful, and protective; he was her angry little princess.

He smiled as the thoughts of her swirled around in his mind as he squeezed her tighter.

"Um Sly," she said chocking on the words, "You're cutting off my circulation…"

He chuckled and let go of her, as she returned the smile that found its way on her lips after seeing the thief smiling.

She smiled and sat at her desk,

"Ok Sly," she said typing away at her lap top and her back facing towards him, "Go to your gang. Make sure I'll be able to come tonight. Then, it's off to England."

He smiled at her and pecked her cheek.

She giggled and turned to face him. She smiled at him and gestured for him to leave.

He took the hint and left her alone in the office.

'Wow' she thought, ceasing her furious typing away on her poor laptop.

That raccoon… He is something…

Was all she thought, before resuming her work.

xXx

Sly ran through the streets and alleyways of Venice. He was too happy to sprint.

He eventually found the door to the safe house and opened it to find Bentley going through some plans while Murray was no where to be seen.

'Big guy's probably down stairs.' Sly thought before approaching Bentley and sitting on the simple stool next to one of his best friends.

"So?" Sly asked, wondering what the mastermind had in plan for the trio and the promiscuous Vixen.

"I should be the one questioning you pal," Bentley said looking up at his friend, "What did Miss Fox say?"

"Carm basically said…" Sly said, pulling a playful expression on his face, "She's up for it!"

Bentley smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. Deep down, he was worried about him. He was scared he was bottling up all his emotions about the young wolf; he didn't want that to come back and bite Sly in the ass.

"Good." Bentley said, "Then it's settled, we'll settle all the details tonight."

Sly smiled at his friend. He walked towards the small door leading downstairs, opened it, and followed the steps to find his pink friend watching TV.

"Hey Pal," Murray greeted, with a friendly smile all over his face. He was glad to see the younger thief, "Howzit?"

"Great Pal!" Sly said, "It's great. Carmelita said she'll be here tonight."

"That's good Sly." Murray said, getting some chips off the table and offering some to Sly.

Sly rejected the offer but thanked him anyway. He focused on the television and allowed it to distract his brain as time flew by.

xXx

Carmelita hid in the shadows. She was a couple of feet away from her destination, but didn't want to attract any, unwanted attention to herself. She walked to the house but with a quickened pace.

She looked up at the old building.

So this was it, she thought. Just an old building.

They'd been hiding in an old, abandoned building all this time. She was beginning to doubt her police skills but she reminded herself Sly Cooper was after all, a master thief.

She entered the door to find the three thieves all working on a table in the corner of the room. Sly was the first to notice her presence and stood up to greet her.

He ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Ringtail." She closed her eyes and wrapped them around his neck,

"Hey Carm." he said letting go of her and smiling. He had missed her.

Carmelita gave warm smiles to the rest of the Cooper gang.

Sly returned to his seat and offered it to the cop. She accepted it and took her seat. He stood next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok," Bentley said looking down at his plans, "Here's the plan…"

xXx

**Dean Le'Roux's point of view:**

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around at my surroundings.

I was in a room dressed in a dark crimson red. There was a large, wooden door at the opposite end of the room. There was a crimson red carpet with lions woven into it. I was in a large king sized bed with dark red blankets and white covers. There was a window but it was shut closed/

Despite the warmth of the blankets, I could feel some cold seep into my skin.

Then, the cold finally affected me. I shivered but ignored the sensation. I finally remembered that I fell asleep.

I sighed, what a trip, it was such a busy busy week.

My thoughts were interrupted as someone interrupted me.

She walked in with the grace of a deadly viper.

She was dressed in a light blue silk robe,

Her emerald eyes, green like the venom a viper would produce. He fur, as white and pale as death itself. She wrapped her arms around me and smiled.

"Good morning Son."

xXx

OH MY GOSH! Hehe ^^, I'd love reviews.


	18. Enemy Territory

Ok guys... Guess what? I've updated! Hehe, thanks to everyone who's stayed loyal to this story! Please review guys; it really inspires me, Yall rockz :)

I told yall I'd bring Dean back! ;)

**Chapter 18: Enemy Territory**

**Dean Le'Roux's Point of View**

"Morning mom." I said looking up at Leah. She looked so pretty with the rays of the sun shining on her fur that were streaming through the window, "You seem happy."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she said while smiling at me. She had the loveliest green eyes. I shifted in my bed while she brushed my hair on the side of my head.

She began stroking and cleaning my messy hair until we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." said my mother. The two oak doors were opened to reveal a man in a dark, black cloak. His presence alone was enough to strike fear or caution into any man's heart.

"Darling." Leah said, getting up from her original position on my bed to join my father with an intimate hug and peck.

"Leah." He said in response just before a kiss. He removed his hood to reveal a wolf with copper-ish brown, spiky hair with silver natural highlights, the darkest and deepest shade of blue eyes. Black lines down his face that made a lovely, intricate tattoo of patterns. I was the exact copy of my father; I just had my mother's eyes.

"Raphael..." Leah sighed as she kissed father's neck until his attentions came to me and pushed Leah off, not violently, but enough for her to get the point.

"Dean." He said looking at me, "I want you to get dressed and then report to training with Raven."

"Yes father." I nodded and watched his lips curve upwards to form a smile. Father enjoyed obedience; he was after all, one of the leaders of organized crime in the world.

He kissed Leah one more time before returning his hood over his head and leaving my mother and I alone. He shut the doors behind him and left us in silence. Leah kissed my forehead before instructing me to get up and begin my daily to-do list. She left to go attend to her business to offer me some privacy in order to dress appropriately for training practice. Dad was very strict when it came to these things. We, his family, had to be the ultimate weapons. Precisioned in all aspects. Mom was skilled, and I mean SKILLED with her curved knife, in the blink of an eye, your throat would have most likely been slit and your blood would have spilt and left you in cold comfort. She had the speed of a viper. I, only being sixteen had an advantage. People think of me as weak and feeble, I'm not. My father has the strength of twenty mountain lions, my mother, and the speed of a viper. Where would I fit? The ultimate cross-breed of power. I had my mother's speed and my father's strength. Obviously not all of it, but still. Sometimes though... I wonder, why me? I'm not even sure I want to inherit this organization... I'm not a killer.

I sighed. I quickly pulled up the zip on my skin tight leather jacket and decided it was time to go meet Raven in the training grounds. I left my room; untidy and extremely messy, figuring the slaves would tend to it. I passed guards in each corridor trying to find the main elevator. All the hallways were basically the same; they all had numerous doors on each side, with two guards next to the door. There were torches on the walls and long crimson carpets of the finest qualities on the floor. I stopped admiring the decor just before arriving at the metal doors. I walked through the doors into the metal square that made the interior of the elevator. I pressed the top level button. The training grounds were on top of the tower so resistance to the elements could be built up as well as a higher quantity of oxygen flowed around your body, thus, making it a more powerful and permanent practice. I finally got off on my floor and greeted the guards. I followed the spiral of stars up to a hatch and opened it. I came to the top floor and was greeted with the friendly sight of Raven. She was a twenty one year old mongoose. She had blonde curly hair. Brown eyes and was an absolute master when it came to the weaponry arts. She was also one of my only friends here. Both her parents were murdered by an assassin when she was nineteen and then joined my father's 'company' for vengeful motives… lets just say there was no trace of the assassin left…

"Raven!" I said running up to her and pulling her into a friendly hug; she hugged back and offered a very warm smile that filled up most of the lower half of her face.

"Dean." She said still smiling but ending the friendly greeting, "Shall we get started?"

I nodded in agreement and smiled. Sometimes she could make this whole experience with weapons more enjoyable. I followed her over to the weapons rack and picked up my babies. They were triple bladed, onyx and steel reinforced whips. It was built in such a way that the three blades curved in to create claws. It allowed me to grip something and rip it to shreds. I aimed for the closest dummy and twisted both my arms in opposite directions allowing the claws to attach the upper and lower body of the dummy. I then pulled in opposite directions; one claw to the left and one to the right, which ripped the body into two separate pieces. Hey, I said I wasn't a killer… I never said I didn't like using my weapons.

"Nice execute…" Raven said while scratching her chin and observing my handy work, "You're improving Dean, becoming quicker, more lethal."

"Brilliant." I said swinging around to face the dummy behind me and in one quick movement ripped its head off. Wow, imagine if the dummies were real people… all the gore and pain…

"Amazing!" Raven said, praising me for the speed I just displayed, "Dean, go, I think you can get this day off. Go have breakfast, if your father asks, tell him I gave you permission."

She smiled at me and I thanked her for her kindness. I normally don't get extra time off. I exited through the hatch and proceeded towards the elevator. I returned to my room after leaving the elevator and passed a few guards. I didn't want to eat breakfast I just wanted to clear my head. I opened the doors to my room and walked over towards my bed. I kicked off my shoes and sat on my bed as I allowed myself to be swallowed by my thoughts. Okay this is what happened. I was used as a spy for father during the beginning of the plan, he predicted Cooper would save me and he did. Leah tried to force the gang into leaving Paris. Father studied Miss Fox and came to the conclusion that if I meddled it would create enough social distress to move the gang to most likely Venice, considering we set up men in all major places where Sly was often seen. It was then my job to warm up to the leader and create a bond by any means necessary. It was then Leah's turn, Leah tricked Sly into falling for her, offered fake comfort. Father then used his men to make sure Carmelita would then come after Sly in Venice and it worked. I then watched from afar in a hooded cloak as Carmelita and Sly kissed and informed Leah that they had rekindled the romance, she then pounced. She manipulated the situation and led a trail for Sly to see where she was going, I was already in position and faked my death to finally lock all the pieces into place, the final part to the beginning of the plan, Sly became bent on destroying Leah. Leah then escaped by helicopter and retrieved my body. We then returned to father. Abdul played his part. We pad him handsomely to return and trained him to ignore pain. He spilled the information they needed to trigger part two of dad's plan. By this time, father figured that all of the manipulation of Sly's emotions would trigger him to become focused on Leah's death and 'The Master.' The final act of his plan was now beginning, Cooper was coming to us. I knew what was about to happen…

I sighed; this all could have been avoided… All of it. If Leah was never a soldier she would never have been captured by father… Taken into the castle, becoming his new mate… Having me, I honestly don't know if I meant by what I said to Sly… I know I had to gain his trust and affection. But did I love the raccoon? I couldn't say…

I got up from my bed and left my room. It was now lunch time. Strangely enough, I wasn't hungry. I decided to clear my thoughts and just allow myself to be lost in destruction. So, I made my way to the training area. I found myself at the top of the tower but I only peeped because what I was watching happened once in a blue moon.

Raven was practicing.

She honestly fought with the grace and beauty of a swan, she was a sly and agile as a wolf, she probably had the strength of father, if not, then he betters her… but only just. She ripped a dummy apart in a few seconds with her weapon of choice, a samurai sword. But then, unfortunately, she noticed me.

"Oh, Dean." She stopped dead in her tracks and placed her sword back in its sheath, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were there."

"No!" I said protesting and finally climbing up and joining her. She wasn't breathing heavily at all, didn't even break a sweat. She was the perfect example of weapon made human, "Please Raven, carry on, I just came out here for some air."

She finally agreed and returned to her graceful style of fighting. I had more of a… malicious style of fighting, it was more, messy and violent. Raven sliced through the dummies like they were butter. She was father's second top assassin. Mother being the first. When it came to fighting, Raven was better, no doubt about it. But mom had this thing about her, she could wedge into your emotions, she's basically the personification of manipulation, she once killed a man in Italy by becoming his lover in a week. She could spin a web of lies and keep everything in check. She really was dark like that, just shadowy… Nowhere but everywhere. She was like that… in a way. I didn't want to inherit this business, this, for lack of better word, 'company.' For example, how my parents met. Leah was captured by my grandfather by being a double agent for us and our enemies she was about twenty, my dad thirty and my grandfather sixty. He wanted to execute her but my father intervened and asked to have her as a sex slave. She was forced into it but fell in love with him. My grandfather then passed away and dad became the next heir to the throne, meanwhile, Leah was pregnant with me. My father, now at the age of nearly fifty had the body and fitness level of a twenty year old. Soon, I will inherit this little organization and control most of the organized crime in the entire world. How charming.

I watched as Raven split at least five dummies in half with just one quick blow of her sword. She then jumped into the air and split a dummy in half landing gracefully and posed. She made death and fighting seem like a dance, grace and pose would be the key to success and I mentally took note of what she did as it would help me in the task that lied ahead.

I sat there, waiting and watching,

for the guests to arrive. Father anticipated them to arrive in a short amount of days.

I know what the final part of the plan is,

I know it must be me to carry it out.

I know, what I have to do to carry it out,

and that would be to kill Sly Cooper.

xXx

AHHHHHHH! Dean's so deep… and scary! I WOULD SOOOOO appreciate it sooooooo much if all of you reviewed, PLLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE! :)


	19. I Heart London!

Ok guys, some announcements: as you should all know this story is coming to an end soon, in about 5 or 6 chapters... Hmmm... Or A LOT more... But we'll see but I plan on making two alternative endings, so please story alert this. :) Second: They made a demo of Sly 4: Thieves in Time! Ahhhh! It's coming out in 2012! I CAN'T WAIT! :D

Warning: Slight Sexual Content

**Chapter 19: I (Heart) London!**

"So that's the plan?" Carmelita asked me as we made our way back to her apartment.

"Yeah, basically." I said dressed with a clock over my body to hide my identity and my bushy, grey and white tail. "Bentley will get the gang tickets to London, I'll create up enough activity to get you transferred and we'll take it from there."

"Sounds good." She giggled at me in my hat that hid my face so nobody would be suspicious of whom I really was.

We passed a few buildings and finally arrived at our destination, her apartment.

"So Mr. Cooper," she said smiling provocatively, she slid against the door frame and unlocked it but stood there in a sexy pose. "This is my stop... But, I would be so lonely if it was just me, myself and I..."

"Oh?" I said playing along with her little game. I smiled as I came closer to her and we came literally face to face. "Well, would I be enough fun for you Miss Fox?"

She never responded to my question but remember, actions speak louder then words. She grabbed me by my collar and pulled onto a tuft of my hair and took us both inside her apartment. Our lips locked and we began kissing. She parted her lips to allow my tongue entrance. I deepened the kiss as she untied my shirt and ripped it off. She began rubbing my back while I kissed her jaw and neck.

"Oh Sly..." she moaned as I kissed up and down her neck.

She began to unzip her jacket and threw it on the floor. She rubbed and massaged my shoulder blades as I took off her top that revealed her bra. She flipped me over onto my stomach as her kisses returned to my face. She slipped my pants off that revealed my growing bulge. I sat up against the floorboard and Carmelita sat on my lap and on my bulge. She carried on kissing me as I removed her pants and chucked them onto her mirror. That was the first night we made love to each other.

xXx

I adjusted the earphones that were connected to my ears. They were busy bursting out a rock song by My Chemical Romance. I played with my grey bangs and pulled on my spiky hair. Of the entire disguise I had, I wore my goth one. I won't lie; I think it looked pretty cool. I had tight black skinny jeans on and a leather jacket. I thought it looked pretty tough. At least people will try and avoid me. I allowed my sunglasses to slip off the bridge of my nose to the tip so I'd be able to look at the people around me. Bentley was sitting to my right and was dressed in a loose golf shirt and shorts. He had a white beret on the black gloves on. Murray was dressed as a giant kindergartener. I looked out of the aero plane window and saw clouds, clouds and more... Yip, you guessed it... Clouds. We were almost in England but it was still about an hour away. All the preparations were made. We stashed the team van in Italy where no one would find it and Bentley kept his laptop on him. Carmelita would then be hopefully joining us by the end of the week. Ah Carmelita, the love of my love. I remember what we did last night. I smiled. It pleased me, good times, good times. I looked to my right to see what my companions were doing. Murray was busy wolfing down a cookie while drawing AND watching a movie. Bentley, good ol' Bentley, was fast asleep with his hands on his lap. I decided to follow his example as I closed my eyes and slowly floated off into a dreamless and peaceful nap.

"Excuse me Sir," the stewardess said as she addressed me, "We'll be landing in a few minutes."

I thanked the stewardess as she responded in a warm smile and began harassing two other patients behind us. She seemed friendly-ish. Anyway, we sat there waiting for the plane to stop. I looked out my window to see a lack of dense clouds and now a view of land. Patches of many tints and shades of green. I continued looking out the window until I was distracted by the pilot's voice over the intercom.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," the voice said in a cheerful, friendly tone. "We will be landing in a few minutes. We just wanted to say we hope you had an enjoyable flight and thank you for flying with British Airways."

The invisible voice disappeared but it wasn't silent. Many people were groaning and making silent noises as they stretched their arms and legs, basically, they were getting ready to depart this flight. I looked over at Bentley and Murray as they gave me reassuring smiles in return.

Here we go, it's London time baby.

We got out of the monstrous plane and entered a bus that would take us to the main building where we would be able to collect our bags and belongings. As far as flights went, that wasn't too bad. The bus came to a halt nearby one very large sliding gate and many people rushed out of the bus. My gang and I stayed very close as we waited and found our bags. We exited the luggage room and went into the main building. I saw a lot of people rushing about. Officials, security guards, people, children, all rushing off to get to places or terminals. Bentley found a sign that would direct us to the main exit, and we began our way to the exit. We finally got out and set our eyes on London. All I can say is wow. Imagine all the things we could steal...

I smiled as we stood there as Bentley tried to get us a cab. "Jolly good ol' chap." I said in a very corny British accent. It was fun joking around with them. Murray found great humor with the comment and Bentley just smiled.

Bentley got us a cab and we all settled ourselves inside it.

"To Blamberry Street please mate." Bentley said in his improvised Australian accent. I'll also add that it wasn't that bad of an impression. The driver nodded and sped off to the place Bentley had commanded him to go.

"Blamberry Street?" I whispered to Bentley so the driver at the front wouldn't hear. "I thought the safe house was on-"

"Shhhh!" Bentley said, interrupting me and putting a finger to my mouth to stop me from saying anything more. "We can't tell him the exact location because he might become a liability and inform the police Sly."

That Bentley, always thinking. I smiled at my friend and removed his finger from my lips, I had caught on. I looked over at Murray to see he was busy with his coloring in book. I looked to the window to act as a distraction from my growing impatience. I couldn't wait to start prowling the streets of London! My thoughts then began to stir and I thought of the reasons of why we even came to London. I thought about Leah... What a sadistic piece of shit. As well as "The Master." Who the heck was he anyway? I mean I know a lot about crime, obviously, I'm a world thief. But not once have I ever heard of him. I mentally sighed. This was going to be a very, very hard week. I wasn't worried though, I know I'll avenge Dean. His death will not be in vain.

I looked out the window and saw the London Eye. Wow, it was huge. I looked at the build of the giant structure. Hmmm, I wonder if it can be lifted from the ground if the bolts were loosened and we used a few dozen planes... I smiled at the thief inside me. What? It was hard not to create my little fantasies... Imagine the treasures...

"Wow mate, think of all the possibilities." Bentley said looking out the window.

"I know Burt, it's amazing." I kinda made up Burt right there on the spot, I didn't want to expose Bentley's identity, so what was I supposed to do? But by 'Possibilities' I knew Bentley was actually talking about all the things we could get our hands onto... Wow. This was going to be so worth it, just wait and see. We came to a halt in front of a large building on Blamberry Street. We all got out as Bentley thanked the driver and handed him two pounds. We each grabbed our bags and strapped them over our bags and begun walking towards the safe house; it was only about a block away. I didn't like the feeling of not holding my cane, it was in my bag and near me, it just really didn't do it for me. I felt better when I had it with me, like it belongs in my grasp.

"Sly!" Bentley said calling my name. I turned around to look at the struggling tortoise but thankfully Murray grabbed his bag before it crushed him, "I have the most brilliant and ingenious plan to get Miss Fox transferred here!"

"That's great pal." I said smiling at my friend. What would we do without Bentley? "But let's focus on the task at hand. Let's get to the new safe house and set up a base of operations."

He nodded in agreement and we picked up our pace.

"Hey! Slow down Pal!" Murray said groaning and panting. "We have plenty of time Sly. 'The Murray' doesn't like all this walking."

"Ok Murray." I couldn't help but smile at my friend, Murray just knew how to cheer me up.

We finally arrived at the safe house. It was a decent sized house with a brown door and two small windows on the front side of the house. It was painted white and had a black chimney on the black tiled roof. I thought it was nice. Bentley and Murray gave approving smiles of the new safe house as Bentley unlocked the door and we entered into our new home. It was a very nice, cozy little home. It had three bedrooms, each with large, white king sized beds. One bathroom, equipped with a shower, bath, sink and toilet. (The bathroom was bigger then the main bedrooms) One kitchen with an oven, refrigerator (fully stocked), microwave, dishwasher and a trash compressor. As well as many counters and utensils for making food and also a lounge with a medium sized television just above the fireplace. It seemed like a place where a family of three would retire. I thought of Carmelita and hoped I would see her soon. I proceeded down the corridor to get to my room as Murray did the same and Bentley unpacked his laptop and blueprints on a table in the lounge. I opened the door to look into the small square of my room. I had a king sized bed and a wall closest on the right side of the room. I also had a bedside table with a lamp on the left side on the room with a large window just above the lamp. It was a very nice room, very peaceful and simple. I threw my bag to the side of the room and started unpacking all my clothes into my closest. Yeah, it was a nice room. I decided to finally go rejoin my two brothers and check on dinner. I left my room to find Murray cooking away on the new stove and Bentley busy checking his plans.

"So guys, what ya think?" I asked in a very optimistic tone and grabbing a seat opposite Bentley. He folded up his plan and put it away before addressing me.

"I think it's a lovely, sophisticated base of operations. I believe it will work perfectly." Bentley said offering a reassuring smile to prove his point.

"Yeah, 'The Murray' thinks it's awesome." He moved closer to us and handed us both a plate of bangers and mash. "Dish up guys."

We did exactly that and helped ourselves to spoonfuls of the delicious meal Murray had made. It was so tasty. The mash was soft but slightly sweet and the sausage was fried to perfect. Murray definitely knew how to cook. I finished my meal and placed my two utensils together.

"That was amazing, thanks Murray." I said, offering my compliments to the chef.

"Only a pleasure pal. Glad you both enjoyed." Murray said smiling as he took both our plates away.

"So Bentley, shall we return to the lounge?" I asked getting up and pushing the chair back in.

He agreed and we both went to the lounge. I sat down on the soft, green sofa and Bentley took a seat near the table so he could be close to his laptop and blueprints.

"Hey guys, so what's going on?" Murray asked as he joined us and jumped onto the sofa, sitting next to me. I jumped slightly into the air because of the impact that Murray created. I began smiling as I replied,

"I was actually about to ask Bentley what his ingenious plan was..." Bentley looked up from his laptop and began smiling.

"Well, we're going to steal the Queen's Jewels."

xXx

That is a very daring plan! Please review guys! I'll update sooner if you do! Oh and reminder: please put this on story alert. Thanks. :)


	20. The Heist

OH MY WORD! YAY! I'm on chapter 20 and I almost have 50 reviews! Thanks guys! Much appreciated! I love all my reviewers! :} Also, I'm so so so so so so so so sorry I took forever to update! I really am! Hope you all enjoy!:)

**Chapter 20: The Heist**

I felt the night air rush through my gray bangs and the fur on my face. It was about two am in London so you can imagine how cold it must be. Gosh, but it felt amazing, all this planning... And now it was time.

I ran around the surrounding wall to The Tower of London and then entered by climbing on a short wall. I clambered over it and found myself in the grounds of the castle. I pulled out my walkie talkie and leaned onto my cane for support.

"I'm in position Bentley." I said into the device that was given to me by said genius.

"Brilliant. Signal in when you're at the rendezvous Sly." The little device replied to my statement.

I understand and began my way to the main building. I snuck up to tree and hid on trunks on my to the courtyard to avoid detection. I noticed a few bulldog guards walking around the grounds, searching for any unwanted trespassers. I avoided two guards that were searching the gardens and slipped passed them landing right into the courtyard. I surveyed the area for any threats and found two guards at the entrance and more patrolling in the immediate area. I climbed to the top of the building via a rain pipe. The top wasn't better than the bottom. It was lined with pigeon archers. I retreated back down using the pole and snuck back into the shadows.

"Bentley, do you read me?" I spoke into the walkie talkie, making sure none of the guards would be able to hear me.

"Yes Sly! Stop procrastinating! Where are you? I'm in position!" Bentley said in a worried and rushed tone. Hah, you'd think he'd get used to this by now...

"Listen Bentley, we have a slight situation with the guard count..." I began explaining the situation while eyeing all the patrolling guards. "See... The roof is crowded with archers and there are too many guards, I can't take them all down without raising an alarm but I need to or else I can't get in."

"Ok, ok. Just think Sly... How about you 'borrow' a uniform? Just use those extra sleep darts I gave to you incase of emergencies." Bentley suggested.

"Good idea Wizard." I said putting away my walkie talkie. I inspected each patrolling guard individually to identify the correct candidate for a uniform. I finally found the perfect victim- guard. I watched as a short, young canary stood in the corner of the garden and he appeared to look drowsy. He probably was suffering a bad night, probably the effects of post-alcohol. I snuck up closer to him through the bushes and watched as he began moving, starting his patrol. I snuck up behind him and snuck my cane onto his collar. I grabbed him, pulled him close and shoved one of Bentley's darts into the guard's neck so I wouldn't ruin the uniform. I placed the sleeping guard on the floor and began peeling off all the items of clothing. He'd be out for a few hours; after all, these darts were highly concentrated.

I hid my cane under the uniform and dragged the passed out guard into the bushes. There, now no one would see him. I took his gun and the flashlight and made my way back to the courtyard. Well, this was certainly fun, not exactly according to plan. My steps become slower and slower as my anticipation grew. This was going to be... Wow. I passed a few guards patrolling the courtyard and began to get anxious. Sure, I have done this so often... But this was a pretty big deal. I arrived at the main entrance to the Jewel House but was stopped by two guards.

"Oi, where you goin'?" A bulldog stopped me and asked in a very impatient tone.

"Just gonna check up on the control room chief." I replied trying to fake a British accent.

"Fine." The bulldog opened the entrance and allowed me access.

I nodded and thanked him. I entered the main passage and felt my nerves appease as they slowly disappeared. The worst was over, now all I had to do was get to the control room, knock out the guards, then get to the actual displaying room, make it past the defenses, choose my favorite item and get, the hell, outta here! I made my way down the passage toward the control room; I crossed a few paintings in the passage before I found that room. Hmmm, those were some nice paintings...

"Oi! Shove off!" The guard yelled from the control room.

I paused and stopped in my tracks completely. Had he discovered me? It took me a few seconds to realize I was still in my uniform, I was safe. But then, why was he yelling? I listened closely while I approached the open doorway and heard the soft sound of a television.

"She's your daughter Jenny! Help her!" I heard another command being shouted that only confirmed my decisions, the guard was watching a soapy.

I entered the room silently and stealthily. I saw the guard was indeed watching television and his back was turned to me. I approached him and in one quick motion jabbed the dart into his neck. In a few moments, he was out like a light. I sighed. But then I truly noticed what was in the room. The entire room was lit up by the security monitors; no light was needed at all. I looked up at the tens of little camera screens. Well, they certainly were security freaks... Then again it was the royal jewels and treasury. I began removing the military/guard disguise and now wore my classical blue attire. I removed my cane from the clothes and held my cane tightly in my hand before bringing out my communicational device and contacting Bentley.

"Bentley, I'm at the rendezvous point. Waiting for your part." I said speaking into the little receiver and eyeing the collapsed body on the floor.

"Beginning hacking sequence now! Make your way to the display area now Sly." Bentley replied. In the background I could hear his fingers working furiously on his laptop.

I smiled at my little genius as I put the device away and left the control room in search for the jewel house. I exited the room and found myself in the familiar passage. I went north and found two large doors, made from oak. I opened the doors and expected an alarm but nothing happened. I entered the room and then I saw why no alarm was required. There, on the wall, was a thick ass, giant, circular shaped, titanium vault. It was HUGE. How was I supposed to get into it? It was probably impenetrable-

The vault clicked and suddenly, it was loose and free.

Wow, Bentley always came through. I smiled and made a mental note to thank my friend once again. I opened the vault completely to make a whole and complete view of the crowns available. Hey, if I was going to do this, I was gonna do it right! I opened the vault completely and stretched it to as far as it could go before I stepped into the metallic, inner sanctum. The crowns were kept in a large display table and the other little items were kept just in front of them. Now, I could go on and on about where everything was placed and situated or I could get down to the real shit. Now, I was focused on the crowns, that's where the money's at. In the section I was drooling over I saw three crowns: St Edward's Crown, the Imperial State Crown and the Imperial Crown of India, but my interest was on the middle one. Wow, it was magnificent. All the shiny diamonds and pearls... The dark purple, almost amethyst velvet looks so beautiful... AND it matches with my clothes!

Ok, now is the time. I circled the display box and stopped when I had turned 180 degrees from my original position. I searched my pocket for this slick little knife that Bentley made... Here! I took it out of my pocket and placed it on the glass and began tracing a large circle. See, this knife was a custom creation designed for this job by Bentley. It secretes a special acid substance that melts away the "shatter proof glass." See, once I've removed the crown and returned the piece of glass to its' original position, the acid will cool down and everything will look normal. Oh yeah, talking about the crown... I just finished drawing my circle using the knife and was removing the glass from the display case. I pulled it off and I felt it drop into my hands. Wow, for a piece of glass it's quite heavy... Anyway, I placed the glass next to me and began removing the Imperial State Crown. God, it was so beautiful. I placed the crown- oh so delicately- in my backpack. Don't worry though, I didn't forget to place my signature calling card, hey, we had to take credit! I put the card in a proper position and then set the glass back into place. Yes! We did it! I can't believe we DID IT! I got up from my crutching position and exited the vault. I heard voices and saw lights in the far distance of the hallway and took out my walkie talkie to ask for instructions.

"Wizard, I have the package, proceed with plan A or B?" I asked into my walkie talkie.

"Plan B. The guards haven't left their posts Sly! I repeat PLAN B! Just follow my holographic markers." Bentley said in a worried tone. He really needs to lighten up, I mean, we've basically pulled it off.

"So, if I can't use the front door..." I said out loud while walking to a vent in the corner of the room on the floor and then smashing it open. "I'll use the vents."

I went down onto my all fours and began crawling through the venting system, following Bentley's markers. It felt like this was taking forever, the vent was just twisting and turning on an endless road to forever. That was, until I noticed a sharp upward direction in the vents, I saw moonlight shining through the holes! I was on the roof! Thank goodness, this was all over soon... I pushed the opening off with my cane and then climbed out of the vent. (Trust me, it sounds easier then it looks, its FRIKKEN hard trying to climb something that's a 90 degree angle!) But the deed was done. I felt the cool night air in my hair once again and I was completely satisfied. I opened my bonicucom to search for where Murray would have rendezvous with the van for the getaway. Soon enough, I found his location, leapt off the tower and paraglided my way to the team van. I landed just outside the open doors, gave one look at the Tower, smiled, and then entered then van.

"Sly! Did you get it?" Bentley asked as I entered the van and Murray sped off. We had to be careful on this one, if we tripped an alarm... Her majesty's secret service would be on our case, that's not the same as the cops.

"Yes, yes I did." I said as I removed the prized artifact from my backpack. I could tell we were all mesmerized by its unspeakable beauty.

"Wow Pal... That's wow Sly..." Murray said admiring the crown in the rear view mirrors.

"It is, isn't it Murray?" Bentley said as he extended his arms to me, "Mind if I inspect it Sly?"

"Of coarse Pal, here." I said handing him the artifact.

"A truly amazing construction and blending of jewels and precious stones... Amazing." Bentley said busy admiring the crown from all angles. "Probably worth a fortune..."

I smiled at his thinking.

"So do you think this will get our angry little princess to London?" I asked in anticipation, I couldn't wait to see Carm.

"Oh, I'm sure it will Pal." Bentley said with a big grin plastered on his face.

xXx

Once again, I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I really am! I love yall so much for everything! I hope you enjoyed now PLEASE review! I'll update sooner if you do! :)


	21. Preparation

Aw guys! My reviewers are simply the BEST! I have over 50 reviews! Yay! That's halfway to 100! YAY! :D Guys, I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't update, I'm currently working on a book, Forbidden, that I hope I'll be able to publish. YAY AGAIN! But here it is, Chapter 21. Enjoy! ;) I'm thinking that the story will finish in about two or three more chapters but we'll see. :) I know it takes longer to fly to England from America but too bad! This is MY story! XD

**Note**: This will change points of view about three or four times. Bear with me; I'm just trying a specific writing style.

**Note**: Guys, I've decided to not make two alternative chapters. I'm sorry; I want this to have a happy ending. :)

**Chapter 21: Preparation.**

"Miss Fox?" I heard the intern address me as we made our way to my office.

"Speak to me." I responded without taking my eyes off our path.

"I hate to bother you with this but the boss would like it if you had a look at these pictures…" he said as he rummaged with the folder of papers he was carrying.

We stopped and I waited for him to hand me said picture. He found it and handed it to me as I knelt against the wall. It was Sly. He was posing in front of a security cam with the Imperial State Crown of England resting nicely on his head. Wow, so that's what he meant by, "I'll create enough activity." Stealing a major artifact of England's history… If I didn't love that thief so much, I'd probably do something illegal to him…

"Inspector? As you can see, Cooper could potentially start an international incident. Barkley wants you in London and finding him ASAP, in other words, now."

I smiled at the young, purple gorilla. Ah Mr. Cooper, we'll be seeing each other very, very soon.

xXx

I opened my eyes sleepily and discovered the comforting smell of bacon lingering in the vicinity. Ugh, what time was it? I shifted my grey tail and body to the side of the bed and glared at the digital clock next to my bed. It read in bold, red numbers: 9:35.

I groaned and hopped out of bed. Why was I so tired anyway? That was what I asked myself, until I remembered the heist! That meant Carmelita would arrive very soon. My heart leapt slightly and I was suddenly filled with a surge of excitement and energy. I decided now would be an appropriate time to shower.

I darted to my wardrobe and grabbed my signature attire, in case Bentley wanted some field work done, and made my way to my room's bathroom. I gently closed to door behind me and turned the shower's valve to hot. I heard the splash of water pour down almost instantly. I removed the boxers that I slept in and entered the warm embrace of the shower.

I didn't know what it was about showering, but it seemed to always relax. Each time a warm drop of water made contact with my body, it seemed like a quick surge of electricity traveled around my body, to my brain, and melted away a worry. I was my happiest at this time. That is of course, if you exclude the time I spend with Carmelita. I grabbed the soap and began lathering up my body. I washed away all traces of dirt and sweat of yesterday. It felt amazing to have that clean sensation. I turned the shower off and hopped out of it and into the bathroom.

I wrapped a towel around my form and dried off, making sure I got every area of my body, I then changed into my blue and grey outfit. I exited the bathroom and proceeded towards my bed. I picked up the blue hat I threw on the floor from the previous night, and grabbed my cane on the way out.

"Bentley? Murray!" I called. I was surprised at how tired my voice sounded.

"In here Sly." The genius replied from the TV room.

I walked through the corridor and found my friend relaxing on the sofa, watching some physics channel.

"Enjoying?" I asked playfully. I walked towards the kitchen in search of the source of that bacon smell.

"Thoroughly!" He replied cheerfully. "They're doing a whole documentary marathon on Nanotubes and Proteins. As well as-"

But I already lost my attention and focused on Murray busy cooking away.

"Hey Murray," I said while taking a seat on the kitchen table. "What you making?"

"Bacon and eggs." He said cheerfully.

"That sounds absolutely smashing." I said mimicking an old, British man.

That earned a chuckle out of my pink friend as he placed a plate of his food in front of me. Murray's food was purely to die for. His cooking could only be considered divine, anything less would be considered an insult.

I wolfed down the eggs in two spoonfuls and began cutting up my bacon. I ate up all the bacon bits and thanked Murray for the food. I excused myself from the kitchen and searched for my turtle friend. I found him once upstairs working away on his computer.

"What you up to Pal?" I asked as I approached him and took a seat on one of the three stools.

"Carmelita sent me an email. She says she's just bordered a plane to London. It appears our little heist has worked."

"Well, in that case, I'll give her a welcoming surprise…"

xXx

I stood their waiting for my lift. Where was it! I HATE being stood up. I checked my watch and saw it was ten am. This taxi better hurry up…

I saw many people finally leaving the exit and joined me in the outside area as they waited for their families and lifts. It was then that I noticed a man dressed with a black waist coat and top hat, holding out a sign that read, "Miss Carmelita Fox." Finally, he's arrived.

I picked up my suitcase and made my way to his taxi.

"Sorry ma'am, can I help with anything?" He asked with an almost forced accent.

"No, I'm okay."

I heaved the bag into the back of the trunk and followed him to the backseats. He opened the door for me and gestured for me to take a seat.

"Please, sit."

I did what he asked and sat down in the car. He then entered and took his place by the driver's seat.

"Most people say chivalry is dead." I commented as he started the ignition.

"Most people haven't met me- well, at least not face to face that is." He said with almost no accent this time. His voice was velvety, so smooth…

Just then the engine roared to life and we sped off.

"I haven't even told you where I'm gong!" I protested to his mad driving.

"Don't worry; I know exactly where you're going Carm."

I thought it was him.

"Sly? Sly Cooper? Ringtail! Have you any idea how risky that was!" I shouted at him as we passed rows and rows of traffic.

"I could never pass down the opportunity to see you Carmelita."

I smiled; he did have a way with words after all…

The car ride was spent in an absolute silence. I waited for the car to come to a halt before I asked any questions. Then, as if thinking about it, the car did come to a halt.

"This is your stop Carm." Sly said whilst getting out and opening the door for me. What a gentleman.

"What about you?" I asked while climbing out.

"Me? I have to first stash the cab for later uses, don't worry Carm. You'll see me in the next ten minutes or so. Just unlock the back door." He winked, then opened the trunk and then handed my bag to me.

"See you soon Ringtail." I added a quick peck on his cheek

I observered the house in front of me. It was small but cozy. It was probably all Interpol could afford with all the investigations and detectives. Ah well, I'm sure it would do. I proceeded up the steps to my new home for this short period of time and dug for the keys in my pocket. I unlocked the door and entered the place. It was nice. There was a small fireplace near a living room suite of sofas, a glass sliding door that led to the garden. A small kitchen behind that, and what I assumed was a bedroom at the end of a corridor that started from the lounge. No, it wasn't nice, it was homey, quaint.

I went towards my bedroom and opened the door. It was white with a blue queen sized bed and a bathroom to the side of the main room. I placed my bag and the foot of the bed and exited the room to go make myself some coffee.

"What a nice place, hey?" I was surprised to hear that velvety voice so soon. I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised, he was a master thief after all…

"Very." I said joining him on the sofa. "How did you get in by the way? The sliding door's locked."

"I have my ways." He aid while placing an arm around me.

I cuddled up to the raccoon and felt his warmth touch my body. It felt so good being with him again.

"So what's the plan Ringtail?"

"Well, after this we're going to return to the safe house and Bentley will explain what dirt he's uncovered. Once we have out basic information down, we'll strategize a game plan."

"Sounds good." I said, adding a smile.

He agreed with me via a smile and leant in for a kiss. Our lips met and bliss ensued.

Time seemed to fly by as we enjoyed each other's embrace. When he wraps his arms around me, I feel at home. We completed each other, he was my everything and I was his. I contemplated the idea of telling him… Maybe I should tell him. I mean, when will we get the time to be alone again?

"Sly? Come in Sly! Get back to the safe house now! I've discovered something you might enjoy…"

He took out the little device that had summoned him and replied to it.

"We're on our way Bentley." He said simply.

Or not. I'll have to tell him some other time…

"You ready Carm?" He asked me as he got up.

I nodded and took his hand. This is it, time to strategize.

xXx

I opened the door and led the fox and myself into the room. The genius was busy typing away and inspecting papers and papers of data. My other friend was sitting on the larger stool, chomping away at tuna sandwich.

I smiled at both friends as we made our way to the table. I gestured for Carmelita to take a seat. She sat down and greeted everyone.

"So Bentley, what have you got to tell us?"

"I think I've found Leah." Bentley handed me a picture of a lady standing next to a man dressed in a tuxedo.

It was definitely her. But who is the man next to her?

"His name is Raphael Le'Roux. I believe he's Leah's husband. I can't confirm it but based on the personal detail form I acquired, I conclude it's her."

Bentley handed me a form and I scanned through it. His picture was on the front of the folder. He looked just like Dean…

"He's the head and commander of the queen's army. He owns a castle just off the coast here. I couldn't be sure on most of the info because if he truly is the Master character, then I'm sure most of this is non-sense."

"So? Then what's the point? All we know is he's married to Leah and where he could POSSIBLY stay." I said, defeated.

"Well, on a brighter note, if that place WAS where he stayed… and the annual police ball is being hosted there tomorrow evening… We could use that as a cover up to break in…"

"Bentley," I said with a grin. "You're brilliant."

XxX

Ooooooh, Carm has a secret! :O Will they be able to sneak in or will they be captured! Will I stop asking these questions! Find out in the next update. ;) But please review me with your thoughts, thanks!

CuZ D. :)


	22. The Ball

Hey guys... Wow... I am literally mortified for taking this long to update... I am so sorry... I guess I should really pull up my socks... Lol, I'm so sorry to everyone, and I really appreciate everyone for sticking with the story... Lol, especially SuperMarioForever for telling me to hurry up. ;) Thanks guys! Here's chapter 22!:)

**Chapter 22: The Ball.**

I sat there. Thinking.

Just thinking. I heard the rushing of feet and the clanging of plates from downstairs as everyone prepared for the event. But all I was doing... Was thinking.

Thinking about what you might ask? Well now thinking wouldn't exactly be the right term to use. I'm more of... Contemplating. Ah, but now here comes the same question... Contemplating what, exactly?

Now that is a good question. If I could only fathom the depths of my contemplation... The intensity of the pressures and burdens I must face and carry... If I could describe that all to you, using the largest vocabulary I possess... It still wouldn't suffice.

See, how could you hurt someone you cared about? Is it wrong to save oneself from death by offering something in return? It can't be completely wrong to have that small selfish property that stimulates the concept, "Eat or be eaten." I'm rambling on aren't I? Speaking to myself in the depths of my mind... Well, there goes my sanity.

Sly Cooper. That's what I was contemplating by the way. That raccoon... Is the start and finish of my problems. To be less vague, I was contemplating his fate. I don't even know if I should do it... I've always looked up to him... He was like a friend... Maybe I even considered him more...

God damn it! Stop thinking about all this crap!

I collapsed onto my bed and covered my face with my blanket. I closed my eyes and returned to my thoughts.

It would be quick and easy... He wouldn't need to suffer. I've trained long and hard for this anyway. I wonder why father wants him taken care of anyway? I mean, it's not like Cooper's ever caused trouble before, has he? I've never heard of any such disturbance...

I sighed. I have to do it in any case, because if I don't... Dad will. And that, ladies and gentlemen, would NOT be pretty...

"Master Dean?" A voice called.

I threw my sheets off my and stood straight up.

"Ugh, yes?" I replied to the servant.

"Your father would like you downstairs, the guests have arrived."

"Thank you," I replied. "I'll be downstairs in a moment."

She nodded and shuffled off. I looked out my room window and saw how all the cars were starting to line up.

"Show time." I said out loud with a grin.

xXx

"Cooper..." The fox muttered in annoyance. "Can't you go any faster?"

"Carm, there's traffic. We're going to the biggest event this year... There are a lot of people going tonight."

"True... I just don't like traffic..." She muttered in defeat.

I laughed at her muttering. She was so cute sometimes. I let my arm fall from the steering wheel to intertwine with her hand. Her look shifted from the world outside to me and our eyes met. She smiled at me and then sighed.

"You ready for this Ringtail?"

"Sure." I smiled reassuringly.

She quickly tugged at the side of my blazer to straighten it before returning her hand to our original set-up. I was wearing a similar disguise to the outfit I wore when we stole the world's most Expensive Bavarian Chocolate. I looked like a gentleman. Thank you Thaddeus Winslow Cooper, the III.

"Sly, I have a question..."

"Ask away." I said still smiling.

She flicked a lock of her blue hair out of her face. She looked stunning by the way; she was wearing a sleek, black dress, which hugged her body perfectly. As well as a diamond necklace and earrings. (Courtesy out the Cooper Gang.)

"What are you going to do when we get Leah?"

"It's quite simple really. We're going to find her and hand her over to the authorities. That's where you come in. You can take her in and question her. She'll hopefully make a full confession and it'll be all over."

"No Sly, I mean... What are you going to do when you're alone with her? When no one's watching? You cared for Dean as your son and she hurt him... Please just tell me you'd never stoop to her level..."

I didn't reply. I left it at that.

She sighed and continued to observe the nightlife of London. I had to admit, it was a drive to this castle, but since it's off the coast you could see some of London, and it was beautiful.

"Invitation please." A rude voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Uh..." I rolled down the car's window to greet the rhino but he grunted in return.

"Here, take it." Carmelita said irritably and shoved the letter into the man's hands.

He skim read through the small piece of paper and grunted in satisfaction. (Apparently all the man could do was grunt) He opened the gates and allowed us entry.

We had a proper look at the castle. It was magnificent. It looked like a cross between the White House and Buckingham Palace. It was a brilliant white with lights on in every room. There was lush forestry and scenery surrounding the structure. It was thick and probably spread out to the edges of the island. We gazed in awe but eventually snapped out of it and parked the car. I killed the engine and we both got out and slammed our doors shut.

I would've complained about the loud noise but the castle was truly a sight to behold. I wrapped my arm around Carm's waist as we proceeded towards the castle. I took note of several guards outside standing watch. We made it up the stars as a warm voice greeted us.

"Welcome, welcome!" A bright toucan greeted us. "And who do we have here?"

"Mrs. Carmelita Montoya Fox and this is Mr. Fox." She said with a cheerful smile.

"Welcome! Please, come inside!" He gestured to the doorway and we walked into the party at full swing.

"You loved that didn't you?" I whispered playfully to her.

"Yes, yes I did Mr. Fox." She said while winking.

People were laughing and speaking very loudly and or obnoxiously. I surveyed the crowd as a few people pushed past us and joined the rest. I couldn't find Leah in the crowd.

"Maybe we should split up?" Carmelita suggested.

I was about to agree when two arms wrapped around my waist and Carmelita gave out a slight growl.

"It's been sooooo long..." The voice said longingly. It was Leah. I let out a growl but she interrupted me.

"Now, now ringtail..." She said almost loving the fury that was emanating off me. "We can't have this now can we? You wouldn't want to spoil the fun. Follow me Ringtail."

She jabbed something against my back that felt like the head of a gun. I nodded and felt as she ushered us through the crowd, towards a staircase and finally up the stairs. She fiercely jabbed me forward with her pistol. Carmelita was at my said still growling at her.

"Ok Sly, now that everyone else is out of the picture," she raised the gun. "Go inside." She gestured towards the two doors in front of us.

"Now!" She commanded.

We pushed the two doors opened and stepped into the long hallway. There were columns lined along on the left and right sides of the room. Red drapes shrouded the walls and at the end of the hallway, sat a man on a throne. Raphael Le'Roux.

"Ah! Mr. Cooper!" He said cheerfully, while applauding. "What an honor it is to finally meet you face to face!"

"Listen. You don't understand." I said boldly. "This thing here-" I gestured to Leah. "-is a murderer! We want to bring her to justice and-"

But I stopped because he let out a deep laugh.

"A thief wants to bring someone to justice? Oh yes, I know ALL about you... Also, wouldn't you think I'd know if my wife was a murderer?"

"But I don't understand," Carmelita piped up. "You're head of the police. How could you not bring her in?"

"Idiots... Haven't you all figured it out yet?" He stared at our faces and then finally smirked. "Too bad you won't get the chance..."

"Leah, please go fetch our son..." He said smiling as the leopard left us. Out of the corner of eye I made note that guards blocked the escape route. "And you two, please don't scream. We're at a party after all."

It felt as though the seconds were creeping by. This whole thing was true, Sly tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, but it was true. Raphael was The Master... If he could just reach into his pocket and get his walkie-talkie...

"Ah, so they've arrived." A cool voice said. Wait, hang on... I know that voice.

"About time Dean." The Master said with a malevolent smile.

"YOU!" I shouted in rage.

"Me." He said smiling. A smile that mocked me.

Leah laughed a cruel laugh but I didn't allow that to get to me. My whole world was flooded with hate. It finally clicked... That's why the look a-like. Dean is his kid... So, Leah is... I'm going to make them all pay. They set us up.

"Dean! How! I saved you! I helped you!" I screamed in anger.

"Quite easy really." He said simply. "Now, be quite Sly."

I wanted to lash out but I felt the guards behind Carmelita and I inch closer.

"Father, I have a request." Dean said respectfully. "I'd like to finish this tomorrow."

The Master's features suddenly contorted with anger but before he could explode Dean continued.

"We have guests to entertain, and they expect you downstairs. I really would like to avoid getting my tuxedo bloodied, and lastly, I don't want to rush this..."

The features that once was filled with anger, became something much more sinister. As Dean gave his last reason his face glowed malevolently.

"Of course Dean. I'd love to be there to watch it all after all."

Dean faced us and smirked. I felt like I could explode. I was reaching inside my blazer to find my coat when I was knocked to the ground.

"Sly!" Carmelita screamed as a guard grabbed her from behind.

She put up a struggle but before she could have left damage, a long syringe was jabbed into her neck and she fell to the ground.

I opened my mouth in shock and flipped out my walkie-talkie.

"Bentley! Quick! Please! We need back-"

All I felt was a sharp ripping sensation and I was out cold. I could still hear Bentley...

"Sly! Sly! Answer me!"

Followed by Dean's cruel laughter...

xXx

Ok guys... Almost at the end!:D Thanks for all the support and courage... Sly's not dead... Yet. Lol, just joking.:) Please review! It would make me so happy.:)


	23. Right Through Me

So here we are. :) It's funny, hey? The end of the road... That bitter sweet moment... Which has taken me basically a year to update? :P Lolm, I remember the day I published this: 5th February 2011. That day seemed so far away and I remember how I used to write... Wow hey, I think I've grown. :) As always, there are a few people I'd like to thank: De3v. PoisonSkye. XxAkuXxXTenshixX. Slylady345. Awesome314. Carmen23. SuperMarioForever2. PeacefullyCrazy. JakCooperThePlumber. Slylady345, you've basically been there from the beginning, I appreciate it all, to everyone else mentioned above, and all the other reviews, I thank you too. :) Each and every one of your thoughts had a hand in the development of my style today and this plot line, I appreciate all that you've done. :) Now, before I end this rambling session, I ask if you could please give me your thoughts on whether I should perhaps rewrite this entire story. We're at a close but I wouldn't mind going back and just upgrading the quality of literature. :) Also, I should've said this in Chapter 18 but an idea of what Dean's weapons (His whips) would look like would be the Claws of Hades from God of War 3. Lolm. ^^, But here we go guys, for the last time: (With over six thousand words! ;))

**Chapter Twenty Three: Right Through Me.**

Cold. Broken. Defeated.

He sat there, on the cold stone. How could he have allowed this to happen? How could he have over looked this? How could he, the world's 'greatest mastermind thief,' have not anticipated this?

Oh yes, Sylvester James Cooper was definitely at war with himself.

He clawed at his ear annoyingly; feeling twitchy, vapid and broken. He wanted nothing more than to burst out of this cell, find Dean, and teach that ungrateful, disgusting, waste of anything decent-

He sighed. Who was he fooling? He wasn't livid, sure he was angry, but not livid; heartbroken was a more appropriate term. He had no clue where Carmelita was, what Bentley or Murray had planned, but mostly, he had no idea who Dean was anymore.

That small innocent boy he saved from the Lygume Market seemed like an echo; a faded memory that had now been replaced by a monster. Honestly, how could this have happened?

Every sincere moment they had, the naivety and youth that sparkled in his emerald eyes, the promise that Sly had bound himself to… It was merely all a ploy... A ploy that would lead to his ultimate defeat. Dean's last five words... Those last words that had made Sly's heart break and flood with bloodlust for the Leah's death... Were merely five scripted words.

Rage seemed to boil in his veins once again but he managed to calm himself. Now wasn't the time to act, he needed to figure what to do next.

Right, thought Sly, what I know: Carmelita was being held somewhere else in the castle as she wasn't anywhere in these cells. From what I've gathered, it's been one hour since the fiasco during the Ball, so Bentley and Murray would've sprung something by now. But where were they?

He sighed once again. Never had he ever felt so isolated, never had he felt so alone since his arrest and jailing under the Contessa.

He kicked the cell's gate bars in frustration. He needed a plan! He needed to just achieve something! He couldn't stand this vulnerability!

He was stripped of his cane when he entered the dungeons and he knew his cane would be kept close by; if he could just distract a guard long enough to pick pocket his key and get to it...

He crawled towards the cell door and surveyed the corridor; numerous other empty cells and a flash light guard half asleep on the other side of the room, in a guard room.

Once again, he sighed. Defeated. There was no salvation. There was nothing. Bentley and Murray weren't coming this time.

"I'm sorry Dad." Sly muttered, fighting the prickling sensation coming from his eyes.

The blazer that was once neat and pristine lay abandoned on the floor, scruffy and torn. The rest of his attire followed a very similar fashion.

I sunk back against the wall and blocked out my thoughts. This is it; tomorrow will be the day that the Infamous Raccoon Master Thief will finally meet his end.

I only just wish I could've seen Carm one more time...

xXx

"Oi!" Commanded a horse voice. "Wake up! You're not paid to sleep!"

"Yes sir, Commander! Never again!" Replied a terrified squeak.

"Take them to Cell E. Hurry, or we both know what will happen."

The shuffling of feet had soon drowned out the chuckling that Sly imagined belonged to the Commander. Sly could make out the footsteps being made belonging to two maybe three people? His heart leapt at the thought of Carmelita. It was true, they were both still stuck in this Hell hole but at least he would know where she was.

He waited in silent anticipation as the footsteps drew nearer until finally his heart leapt; although it leapt with fear as opposed to relief. He watched in horror as Bentley and Murray, being prodded along by the guard from earlier, shuffled past in chains. It seemed as if the cold and disparity from the stone walls around him had sept into his heart and contained itself there. He watched them disappear from his small frame of view just as a new person had materialized in front of him.

"How do you like the décor Cooper? I tried to make it similar to the cell you had me in." Smirked the Commander.

"Well, I take great pleasure in assuring you it met your goal. After all, it seems only fit to hold a dog, or rather, you. By the way, how are your shins doing?"

Abdul seemed to only broaden his smirk. The dim light seemed to contort his facial features even more so as he peered towards Sly menacingly.

"Peachy, thanks Cooper." He retorted. The insanity gleaming in his eyes. "You know I can no longer run? Yes, you've done irreparable damage to my lower legs actually."

"How sad." Sly said nonchalantly.

"Your sympathy is overwhelming Cooper," Abdul chuckled darkly. "Still, no matter, I'd rather have the inability to run as opposed to what happens to you tomorrow..."

It was strange seeing Abdul in this light. Sly had remembered interrogating a coward, the man standing in front of him seemed more cunning.

"Yes well, please will you leave? As much as I'm graced by your presence Commander Abdul I'd like to look my best tomorrow, I need my beauty sleep. Of course that's something you'd never understand but none the less I humbly ask that you leave."

"The ever cocky Sly Cooper…" laughed Abdul, before adding darkly. "That will certainly get beaten out of you."

A cold shudder had run up Sly's spine. On the outside, he seemed confident, cocky and quite bored; on the inside, he was dying.

He felt so small. He felt so incompetent. He felt so insignificant.

Sly sat there once again. He had given up.

Bentley and Murray were separated from him. They were probably only a few cells away from him but the silence was deafening. They had given up.

He had no clue were Carmelita was.

Interpol's Head was the very man who owned this place.

He was powerless and worst of all... No one was coming for him; no one would be able to save the day.

No one.

xXx

Sly woke for the second time this evening. He checked his watch, 11:32 and came to the conclusion that he could only sleep in half hour intervals.

He hugged his knees closer to his body and sighed, only to realize he wasn't alone.

His eyes glanced up through the hairs of his fringe to meet the eyes of the very person he wanted to kill.

"Dean." Sly muttered darkly.

"Sly." Dean retorted. He was dressed very elegantly. He had a black coat on, underneath what looked like a top buttoned shirt, with a red tie, and black slacks on. Exactly what he wore to the ball.

"I have nothing to say."

"Then don't say anything." Sly was about to reply when he was cut off.

"No, please, just listen Sly." Dean hastily whispered in an undertone. "We don't have long; Groelwell and Commander Abdul are under the impression that I'm doing my rounds. I am going to ask Commander Abdul to unlock your cell and when he does, I need you to grab him and allow me to subdue him. I need to get you out of here."

Sly finally met his gaze. Could he be serious? No. This was another scheme. This was falsehood. After all, isn't that what Dean was good at? Spinning lies?

"For God's sake Sly!" Dean whispered fiercely. "Just trust me!"

Sly had no time to respond as immediately Dean had commanded Abdul to do the very thing he just explained to Sly.

"But Master Dean-" Abdul hesitated with the lock.

"Do you understand how easy it would be for me to rip you apart right now?" I said unsheathing my whip. "Or better yet, have my father do it."

Abdul shuddered at the thought he tried to casually unlock the door but clearly fear had overcome him. He hassled with the lock but finally pushed the door inward. Sly stepped back and allowed the door to pass.

The next moment, everything happened very quickly.

Sly felt as something heavy collided on top of him. He looked up and met the eyes of the Commander although what was once his spark of insanity, that life, was disappearing.

Sly wriggled out from under the man but as he did he heard a scream of sheer pain.

"No! Master Dean! Please-" But the guard's voice was drowned out by a gurgling sound.

"Sorry about that Groelwell..." Dean whispered.

Sly got up and was dragged out of his cell by the copper haired wolf. But before Sly could understand what was happening he realized something; Abdul had been stabbed and the guard, Groelwell, had chocked on his blood, Dean had slit his throat from the distance. It wasn't the fact that Dean had killed them that shook Sly, it was the fact that the precision and accuracy Dean mustered could have been directed towards him...

"Okay," Dean said pulling off the keys from Groelwell's body. "We don't have long; his scream might've attracted some attention. I should've killed him faster... Sly, take these and go get Bentley and Murray. I'm going to see what I can do about the bodies. I also got your cane by the way…"

He threw the key towards me and handed Sly his cane back. Sly felt a stroke of confidence return, he was grateful to have his family cane; his one remnant of familiarity in a situation where he felt violated. Sly rushed off to Cell E. The dungeon was very large and clearly housed many cells but it wasn't long before Sly found what he was looking for.

Apparently the Master had not considered Bentley and Murray serious threats as he piled them both into a single cell block. Under normal circumstances, a fatal mistake on his part, but Sly took in the current way his gang was feeling and sighed. Clockwerk all over again...

"Guys?" Sly said quietly sneaking up to his pals.

"Sly!" Murray said ecstatically, helping Bentley up.

"Hey pal," Sly smiled gently, unlocking the door. "Listen Bentley, Murray, I need you both out of here. It's just too dangerous. I left you both to go off on my own story with Carm and I think that's why we're all here. The Master wants me out of his way. I don't want you both to get hurt because of my mistakes."

"Sly," Murray began. "When have your mistakes ever stopped us from helping you?"

Sly snorted lightly and was about to respond when Bentley beat him to it.

"Murray's only joking Sly, but in all honesty," Bentley added gently. "We're brothers. If we're going down, we're doing it together. All for one and one for all?"

"You're right." I said pulling the two into a hug. We didn't normally do this, but under the circumstances...

"Let's go get him Sly!" Murray said enthusiastically.

Yes, it was just like Clockwerk. We were a team and we'll go down as a team.

Sly led his team from the cell block and over towards Dean who was leaning against a wall, waiting. He felt Murray tense up but patted his back and reassured him.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry. You can all hit me later; I know you all want to." Dean glanced towards Murray but then rotated between the three. "I'd imagine you figured out the whole plot, or at least most of it. I'm so sorry for how I manipulated you all. But it wasn't all lies, there are things that I said I truly meant, things from my heart..." Sly couldn't help feeling that he spoke to him specifically. "I had no choice but we'll discuss this all later, we don't have time. It's late enough and we need to set up a game plan. Bentley, you're the brains, let's so what we can cook up."

"I don't trust you." Bentley said bluntly. Dean was to respond but Bentley hushed him. "However, we need to get out of here and trust or time is not a luxury now."

Dean nodded.

"Right, this is what I've planned in the three minutes I had standing here. Sly, you and I will go out there and find Carmelita. Meanwhile, Murray, I'd like you to please stay with Bentley and protect him as he hacks into the camera system from the guard room there. Bentley, I understand you'd be able to comprehend my idea as to why I need you to have eyes and ears in this place if we're gonna bring my father down?"

"Yes, I see where you're going with this." Bentley nodded and understood. He turned to Sly and Murray. "Do what he says. It's not well thought it, too vague for my liking but we have no options here. Murray, watch the door please, Sly, go with him." He turned to Dean. "I assume you'll rescue Carmelita and then confront your father?"

Dean nodded. His gaze was intense. Intense with apprehension or confidence? Sly couldn't decide.

"Then go, good luck to both of you. Take these," He handed over two walkie talkies to both Sly and Dean. "I'll see you soon pal."

Dean led the way as Sly followed him out of the dungeon. He led him down an elegant corridor, decorated with only the finest portraits. Torches lit and gorgeous crimson carpets sprawled down on the floor. Dean noted the lack of guards and felt his stomach roll in anxiety. They left the dungeon entrance and arrived in the vast entrance hall to the castle, deprived of the guests that were there earlier, as well as the guards.

"She's being kept up on the eastern tower, our training area. Just carry on up the staircase there until you reach an elevator, take it to the highest floor and she'll be there." Dean instructed.

"But what about the guards? What about you?"

"I know where the guards are Sly, and as for me, I'm going to my father. I need to resolve some family issues."

Sly nodded and began to hurry off when he soft voice.

"Sly, can I just say one more thing..." Sly turned around to find Dean looking up at him with eyes filled with his familiar compassion and innocence. "I'm so sorry for what I did. I wish I could take it back, but I refuse to take back what I said. I meant what I said. I know you love Carmelita and I know she's your everything, and that's how it should be. I just want you to know that in another world I wish I could've been in your gang..."

Sly didn't know how to respond. He loved the boy in front of him, but as a son. So, he did the only thing he knew what would help.

He hugged Dean. A fatherly embrace that Sly longed to have; a bond had formed between the wolf and raccoon. Over time Sly had come to appreciate the form of love that grew between them; the love between a son and a father.

"I will see you again Dean." Sly said breaking the hug and meeting his eyes. "I know I will. You'll be in the gang and everything will work out."

Dean wiped away the tears that were beginning to fall; he inhaled deeply and found clarity once again. He merely nodded and smiled.

Sly returned his smile and made his way to the entrance of the grand staircase.

When Sly had left, Dean sighed, it was show time. He proceeded towards the staircase and followed Sly's pace only to take his exit on the first floor. Two large oak doors stood in front of him. This was it, time to confront his father. This was what he had to do.

"I just hope Bentley comes through..." Was Dean Le'Roux's final thought as he opened the two heavy doors.

The two doors opened and revealed a large hallway. At the end of the hallway, in all his arrogance, sat his father. To his right was Raven, and in front of him, against all the walls, was the remaining numbers of his arsenal; every single guard he commanded.

"Ah Dean," Raphael purred darkly. "Why are you up so late?"

"Hello Father. I couldn't sleep." Dean strolled casually towards his throne. "Raven."

I nodded in acknowledgement and she wore an expression of complete remorse; her eyes could not disguise her disapproval. Obviously she knew exactly what was about to happen to her pupil.

"We were just having a discussion actually-"

"Is that so? Would you mind including me Father?" Dean asked gracefully.

The youngest Le'Roux had prepared himself physically but also mentally for this moment. On the outside he seemed calm and rather bored, although in his mind, he was calculating every hint of when to strike. He had already sensed the guards seal of the exit behind him and he could feel them ganging up on him.

"Of course Dean! We were discussing what would be the best way-" His father's gaze, in that second, flickered up slightly and Dean took that as his cue.

Dean unsheathed his claws and swung them both in opposite directions behind him. He felt the tug of skin against his jagged weapons, and knew that two guard's blood had been spilled.

"To have you killed." His father muttered emotionlessly.

"Well father," Dean said adjusting his fighting stance and the way he held his claws. "You've made this awfully dramatic and why not put actions to your words?"

"Kill him." His father growled.

In that instant three guards came towards Dean. Everything seemed to slow down as Dean's mind went into battle mode. He caught the first one across his face and slashed it apart. Blood seemed to pour out as he fell to the floor, screaming. The second guard lunged at Dean just as he ducked but in that instant, ran his claw along the guard's back, resulting in more agonizing screaming. The third guard, who kept his distance, came running on full speed. Dean prepared himself for the worst but just as the guard was about to strike, a thin blade protruded suddenly from his torso. He fell to the ground and in his place stood Raven, smiling.

"Together Deanie?" Raven smiled darkly, the blood on her sword gleaming.

"Let's do this." Dean said, standing back to back with his one true friend he had ever known.

**Meanwhile:**

Sly was sprinting around this massive castle in search for that elevator. What first had seemed like excitement had become a fear of not finding Carmelita. He had searched this place at least twice over. He couldn't tell whether it had been an eternity that had passed or only a few hours. You could imagine his relief when he finally had discovered the elevator.

He climbed in and hurriedly selected the top floor. Sly waited impatiently and upon arrival dashed up the spiral staircase and out the hatch. He looked across the large training area: dummies, swords, shields. He felt the fierce wind whip at his torn shirt, thankfully he had gotten used to this cold.

It was then when he smelt the blood.

That metallic, sharp scent. It mixed with his fear and anxiety, intoxicating him even more. There could only be one person who was bleeding, and that was Carmelita...

"So nice of you to join us Ringtail." Sweetly, seductively. Leah.

"Leah." Sly said disgustingly, his grip on his cane tightening.

"You came a bit too early though," she said disappointingly, innocently. "I didn't have time to properly start on my next work of art, she would have been so perfect... Ah well, when we're done playing I'll finish her off."

"Sly..." Carmelita whispered...

"Shut up you bitch!" Leah screeched and kicked her mid section.

Sly didn't have time to scan her body as to where the blood was escaping from but he prayed to God that it wasn't from a fatal wound.

"So Sly," Leah began, returning to Sly. She began circling him. "How are you doing darling? And where's my son? Isn't he supposed to be killing you?"

"He's the one that sprung me actually. He's gone to go kill that husband of yours." He was waiting for her to inch closer before he was to strike. He followed her with his eyes as she continued to encircle him.

"Ah, what a pity..." Her eyes sparkling with malice, everything that wasn't remotely close to pity. "Good thing Raphael planned for this, Dean should be cold and dead within the hour."

Sly felt a pang of heartache. Dean... No, this wasn't right. She still is the one who signed his death warrant. This was what he was meant to do. She still is responsible for his death. His promise hadn't changed to Dean.

So, he hit her. He allowed all his power to channel into his strike but it was a waste as Leah dodged it effortlessly. She managed to leave a gash in his cheek with a knife she had withdrawn somehow.

She was quick. Sly had to make a plan, he had to stall her.

"Leah, why did you have to do this? We could have been together, you and I."

"Oh Sly," She giggled and lapped up some of the blood on the knife. "That would be wonderful, wouldn't it?"

She came closer towards him and he realized he was running out of options. Sly backed up against a wall and began to channel all his rage towards his cane. He was about to strike when Leah slashed at his left shoulder.

The pain wasn't excruciating, but it was enough for him to fall to his feet. Leah leaned in closer and stroked her knife against his cheek.

"Perhaps once I'm done with this bitch you and I could start a new," She forced her lips onto his. Purring, "Wouldn't that be amazing Ringtail?"

She leaned into kiss him again; Sly closed his eyes and sealed off his mouth in an attempt to block out all he could. But, just as their lips were to make contact Leah fell to the ground.

Sly looked up and in her place stood Carmelita.

"He is not YOUR Ringtail." She spat on Leah and handcuffed her.

Her hair was undone and she cradled her ribs. Her dress was torn in odd places and her hells had been pulled off. She had blood soaked into her fur on her right leg and a massive bruise on her forehead; in other words, to Sly, she was beautiful.

She helped him up and kissed him.

"Are you all right?" He asked tenderly. The happiness and confidence Sly normally commanded had finally returned to him.

"I'm okay love," she responded. She was happy; she had her Sly back.

"Okay, we need to go and get you somewhere safe..." Sly said beginning to lead her away.

"Wait Sly... I need to stay here."

He looked up at her in confusion. She merely laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Ringtail, I'm hurt. I want to stay here and watch over her. When the police arrive I need to be able to explain the whole situation," She looked up at him lovingly. "Besides, I need to stay safe, for the baby..."

He looked up at her, flabbergasted. She giggled and kissed him.

"What?" He asked, speechless.

"I'm pregnant Ringtail." She held his hand and happiness exploded inside of him.

He grabbed her and laughed. He lifted her up and she laughed. They both laughed although they were surrounded by a world of pain and chaos. They had each other and that's all that mattered.

"Now go Sly!" Carmelita said tenderly. "Go save the day, go save Dean."

He kissed her one last time and left. She looked down at the one obstacle that was finally out of the way. Carmelita took a seat on one of the battlements and cradled her body.

"I love you Ringtail." She said out loud. "Kick his ass."

xXx

Dean Le'Roux stood in the epic centre of what had been an epic battle. His clothes had been spilt with the blood of uncountable victims. Sadly, at the end of the day that's what they were, victims. They were operating on his father's orders; they had a family to feed. So that's who Dean blamed, his father. Speaking of, his father sighed.

"It's such a disappointment Raven," Raphael Le'Roux whispered. "You could have been great, at my side, my general, my second in command..."

"I don't know if you haven't taken the hint," She retorted. "But I really don't like you."

"You know Father," I said sheathing away my weapons. "This doesn't have to end this way, we could leave."

"And let all I've done go to waste?" He bellowed in rage. "How dare you! You insolent child! I've raised an empire! A stronghold for organized crime! I control the Mexican Drug Trade! The African Slave Trade! Don't you understand how much work that takes? I'm the pinnacle of control! It takes DECADES of planning!"

"So, you think that you're some powerful leader or something? Clever how you're Head of Interpol... But just walk away Dad, we can leave it all behind, start a new life..."

"I am a leader! I control all of Interpol! I won't stop until I control everything! Now grovel and we can sort this out properly Dean, I can be merciful."

"Well, as fun as that sounds..." Dean pulled out the walkie talkie. "Did you get all what he said on cameras Bentley?"

"Rodger." Replied the electronic form of the green tortoise's voice.

"Brilliant. Please will you send a copy to the Interpol Headquarters on my say so?"

"Just say when." The walkie talkie replied.

"I will. Thanks Bentley." Dean smirked. "Guess what Dad? You're going to prison."

Raphael's face paled. How could he have been so stupid? He just admitted to all of this! They'd have a testimony and all on camera... Rage consumed him. It clouded his judgment and forced his actions. He ripped his clock apart and stood there shirtless with heavy pants on. His muscles rippled in anger and he charged; exactly what Dean had hoped for.

Dean and Raven leap out of the way and blocked all of his blows. His Father fought with the ferocity of a demon.

As the battle raged on, Dean felt fatigue start to affect his body. He was good, but his dad had decades of practice. Thank God for Raven or he feared the fight would've ended long ago and he wouldn't have been the victor.

In the middle of it all, Sly Cooper had managed to sneak in, he felt relief wash over his body as he realized Dean was still okay. But possibly not for very long, Dean and a blonde woman were fending for their lives; they blocked and defended themselves against the Master. He was attacking relentlessly. Raphael had flung the woman against a wall and knocked her out cold, which allowed a small window of opportunity for Dean to slice up his father's leg.

"Let's stop this Dad!"

His Father growled and hatred seemed to ooze from every one of his pores. He began to swipe at every piece of Dean's flesh. Dean defended himself gracefully but Sly wasn't sure how long he would be able to.

The twitchy helplessness returned and Sly longed to assist, he could just jump into the battle, even his and Dean's combined efforts wouldn't be able to bring down a guy like this. Sly squirmed in anguish until the answer came to him as he looked up.

Just above the father and son was a crystal chandelier. Sly climbed up the columns against the walls as fast as he could. He sprinted up each one until finally latching on to the chain that suspended the chandelier.

The chandelier jerked slightly but stopped shaking quickly. Dean had noticed Sly with his peripheral vision and had caught up quickly to his intentions. He continued to fight knowing Sly had come to the rescue.

"NOW!" Cried Sly, and with one swipe of his cane the chandelier came loose.

Dean smashed his claw into his Father's face and jumped back. The instant he broke his guard to jump back, Raphael had taken the opportunity to sink his claws deep into Dean's chest. However, as Dean jumped away, his scream of agony was drowned by the crashing of the massive chandelier.

Then came the ringing, followed by Dean's sobs, and Sly's cry.

"Dean!" Sly screamed as descended and sprinted towards the white wolf. "Talk to me... Dean?"

Sly rested his head on his chest and supported Dean's chest by holding him in an embrace. Dean looked up at his savior and felt his tears hit his face.

"Don't cry Sly," Dean said smiling. "You saved me, I was going to die. It seems all you ever do is save me."

He laughed despite himself but erupted into a fit of coughing.

"We can organize something..." He pulled out his walkie talkie. "Bentley, I need paramedics-"

But Dean had grabbed the walkie talkie out of Sly's hand. Dean wheezed, not used to his body requiring so much energy to lift a hand.

"Bentley, send it into Interpol and ask for immediate back up." Dean said weakly.

"Okay, but Dean, Sly, what must we-"

"Talk to them soon Sly..." He turned off the walkie talkie. "It's up for me. All I'm asking for is to be with you."

"Always." Sly responded.

Dean sighed and inhaled what would be his last breath.

"Thank you Sly Cooper," He said, "For saving me, caring for me, and allowing me to love you."

And with that, Sly hugged Dean and erupted into tears. The sun shone through the broken windows in the hall, but no birds sang.

xXx

"You okay love?" Carmelita asked as she and Sly watched the sunset.

"Yeah." He replied curtly.

She wrapped her arms around her lover and allowed him a moment of peace. Unfortunately, it would have to be brief because the police were on their way after all.

"Sly..." She said rubbing his hand affectionately.

"I know, it's time to go." He pulled her into a short embrace and kissed her.

"I'll see you back at the safe house this afternoon, okay Ringtail?" He nodded and disappeared through the hatch.

Carmelita sat on the ledge and scanned the grounds of the castle. Near the entrance stood the Cooper van, engine running and ready to speed away. She waited until finally the car drove off. She looked up into the horizon and pondered how long it would take for her reinforcements to arrive.

She hopped off the ledge and decided to make her way down to the entrance hall. Leah was no longer up here; she was moved down stairs to the throne room much earlier by Murray. She was still out cold. Carmelita smiled.

She made her way down and finally into the entrance hall. There was both Leah and "the Master" out cold, next to each other. Murray had pushed the chandelier aside and handcuffed Mr. Le'Roux, with three handcuffs, (Just to be safe.)

Nearest to her laid Dean. Sly had laid a blanket on top of him; it looked as if he was asleep. Bentley had forged documents to specify where he was to be taken and buried; officially, in a small cemetery near London, but really he would be buried somewhere Sly saw fit.

The Le'Roux couple would both be put behind bars and Carmelita wouldn't be surprised if they ended up with the death penalty.

The blonde haired lady, Raven, had left. She wore no expression but Carmelita had sensed her heartache.

She sighed and began walking outside to wait. It would be amazing when all of this could be left behind. She loved her job, but maybe it was time to settle down and start a family... She had the love of her life after all.

Perhaps somewhere in the countryside? But Paris was always so beautiful... A little bit of detective work for her, pristine museums for him. She smiled at herself.

A breeze ruffled up her hair more so and warmth tickled her skin as she exited the castle.

She had her story worked out perfectly: She had attended the party with her date; they had a grand time until she was kidnapped by Raphael Le'Roux, Chief of Interpol. She hypothesized that on his side, she was considered a threat to his operation and that she, being the hard working cop she was, was going to search his castle to bust him.

Thankfully, his son had rebelled against his father's plan, in an attempt to end the plan but upon succeeding, the boy died in the process. She would uncover the video tapes and use it to emphasize her evidence and even persuade the judges into believing Dean's death as an act of heroism.

She heard the all too familiar sirens in the distance.

It was time to get this all behind her.

xXx

Epilogue.

Sylvester James Cooper's Point of View:

"Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Squealed a young raccoon.

I groggily rolled around onto my back and sank under the covers. Five more minutes? I attempted to plead but tiredness overcame me.

"No! Daddy! Wake up!" To reinforce his command the little raccoon started jumping on his father. "Mommy! Please tell daddy to wake up... Please?"

Her laughter filled the air; that sweet, loving laugh. Her voice that could melt my heart, end my troubles, make me feel home.

"Ringtail?" She said tugging the blanket, revealing my muzzle. "Connor's already downstairs opening up the gifts, breakfast's ready and Bentley and Penelope will be arriving soon."

Her face was flawless, six years later and everything was as beautiful as ever. I kissed her good morning, ("Ew! Daddy!") and sat up right. I was met with the beautiful emerald eyes of my son, he was an exact replica of me. So was Connor, but Connor had a more fox-like frame. Anyway, it was just his eyes that were different. He had my same hair, jaw line, slim frame; it was just those green eyes. It was a strange thing indeed. My wife had beautiful caramel eyes and I had light chocolate colored eyes, but I wasn't complaining, the eyes reminded me of-

"Come here Dean!" I said pulling him into a hug. He squalled with delight as I carried him away, followed quickly by Carmelita beaming.

We made our way to the lounge where I found Connor ripping up all his presents.

"No! Excuse you Connor!" Dean jumped out of my arms with the classic Cooper agility. "Those are my presents!"

"Not anymore..." His twin replied slyly.

The two boys laughed as they unwrapped the rest of their presents. I seated my wife on our couch as I quickly made a fire in the fireplace. I joined her and we watched, in a loving embrace, as our two sons laughed and played.

I couldn't have been happier, dad wouldn't have been more proud. I looked up at the framed Cooper Cane above the mantel piece and smiled; I couldn't wait for the day when these two would carry that cane. But that wouldn't be until years.

I returned to reality and found Carm looking up at me.

"Yes love?" I asked adoringly.

"Nothing, it's just this is perfect, you're so perfect and I love you." She leaned in forward and I kissed her.

"Ew! No! Daddy, mommy! Stop!" Begged Connor.

"Connor! Close your eyes!" Dean covered his brother's face up, much to Connor's protest. "Do we have to put you both in different corners?"

It was beautiful, I looked at my two boys laughing with each other, I looked at my wife joining in with them and finally I joined in too.

I was happy, everything was perfect. Carmelita and I looked out the window at the snow falling peacefully. It reminded me of everything that had happened those years ago. I thought of my team, our heists, the ball, the Le'Roux family, Dean... I suspected Carm was thinking the same thing.

I squeezed her hand and looked into those beautiful caramel eyes, those beautiful eyes that would always be able to see right through me.

xXx

And so we're done! :D Whoop whoop! My first long ass story! Thanks to everyone who offered support, love and advice! All of you, thank you! I offer my last baking of cookies to all of you that review, I would appreciate it. :) Thank you all and Merry Christmas! :) 3

CuZ D. ^^,


End file.
